¡Mother Mutant Ninja Turtle!
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Dicen que la sangre llama a la sangre. ¿Que tan cierto puede ser? Un asedio al Clan del Pie traería consigo una sorpresa del pasado en la forma de un nuevo mutante. ¿Que consecuencias traería esto para los chicos?


**Disclaimer:**** TMNT no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Los derechos sobre la obra de animación actual le pertenecen a la cadena televisiva Nickeloodeon.**

**N/A: ¿Se acuerdan de mí? ¿No? Jodanse, OkNo ¡Que tal está loca idea, solo yo sé de dónde vino! ¿? Espero les guste su regalo de navidad porque si creyeron que me había ''Desaparecido'' NO HAN VISTO NADA. Se me viene el segundo corte del semestre luego de las largas vacaciones que tendré en una bella isla de aquí del Caribe ¡QUE VIVA MI ESTADO NUEVA ESPARTA! Espero les guste.**

**Advertencias:**** Black Humor. Lenguaje quizás altisonante ni se para que me molesto saben que eso viene con el combo Black Humor ¡No incluye una Pepsi dejen eso! **

**Recomendación****: Escuchar a 2PAC (esto es opcional xD)**

**Aclaraciones:**** 1) Las tortugas marinas son uno de los seres más longevos de la tierra. Por lo tanto más de cien años, relativamente hablando no es demasiado tiempo de vida. 2) NO. ES. OC. PRIMERO. MUERTA.**

**¡Mother Mutant Ninja Turtle!**

Aun podía escuchar la espuma morir en la orilla de la arena, percibir la tierra húmeda en sus flexibles escamas. Cada vez que cerraba los grisáceos ojos de reptil. Allí estaba.

El océano.

Aquel cuerpo de agua inmenso que la vio nacer, le dio vida y la acompaño a darle vida a su primera camada de huevos. Pero vamos de eso hace más de noventa años atrás, pero aun así podía recordar como vio por primera vez a esos pequeños seres precipitándose a las aguas tormentosas y negras.

¿Cuáles eran suyos? ¿Cuáles de sus compañeras de viaje de reproducción? La primera vez casi juro por todo lo sacro que conocía del irónicamente desconocido océano que no los diferenciaría, que se perderían.

Pero no. Simplemente lo supo, eran de ella esos apenas setenta y dos pequeños que aprendían a usar sus extremidades por instinto natural. Era pequeña al ser su primer preñes, pero confiaba que las que vendrían serian inmensas. La ciudad de Nueva York no contaba con tantos lujos energéticos por lo cual sus niños nunca vieron más hermoso resplandor que el de la luna sobre las furiosas aguas.

Hasta que llego el verano de 1984. Luego ella se enteraría de que La playa Rockaway en el distrito de Queens por alguna razón la odiaba. La consideraba un ser maldito ¿Pero porque? Habladurías de las profundidades. De un tiempo para acá quizás unos cincuenta años atrás las hembras tortugas marinas verborreaban sobre como las playas (quienes eran seres sagrados para su especie) solían maldecir a algunas de ellas por no acatar órdenes naturales. Donde se presume peligro no entierres a las crías. Eso era vital. Su única orden en realidad.

Pero era inútil. Todo banco de arena buena para enterrar crías estaba siendo invadido por extraños seres, esos que siempre caminaban en dos patas y creaban cosas ¡Creaban cosas! ¡¿Qué no solo La Gran Madre Naturaleza creaba cosas?! Todos aterrados, todos siempre espantados, ninguna hembra queria volver a poner huevos donde hubiese muchos de ellos cerca. Se contaban cosas realmente escabrosas de esos seres. Pero ella no hizo caso.

No hizo caso a las advertencias.

No hizo caso de las horripilantes luces que despedían las creaciones de esos seres bípedos.

No hizo caso a _su instinto_ quizás, solo quizás por eso la playa la había maldecido.

Ese día, ese verano, el sol se estaba poniendo. No muchas de sus compañeras habían ido con ella, la consideraron una paria cuando vieron que la que fue alguna vez la playa favorita de todas hace solo treintaisiete años, aun seguía siéndolo para esa paria. No importaba si había peligro.

Su camada fue buena, ciento cincuentaicinco huevos. Confiaba en que ninguno era infértil pues al rebotar unos contra otros el sonido que hacía eco en su interior delataba al pequeño ser que descansaba dentro del cascaron.

Así que lo hizo.

Se alejo, luego de enterrarlos con todo su amor con sus aletas se alejo ya era de noche pero pudo verlos claramente. Entre esos murmullos y ruidos extraños.

Ellos esperaron a que las pocas hembras que ocultaron sus huevos se marcharan para entrar en acción. Estaba conmocionada, aterrada hasta los huesos. ¡No podía ser! ¡NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDO! ¡Esos horribles seres estaban desenterrando su nido! ¡SU NIDO!

Intento darse la vuelta, pero era imposible la marea la estaba arrastrando fuertemente hasta el fondo. Le rogo a la playa que no dejara que se los llevaran. Rogo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que gemidos salieron de su boca en forma de pico.

— ¿Mm? — Uno de esos extraños seres volteo hacia la playa medio interesado medio valiéndole un pepino todo a la vez, sus ojos rojos delataban la abstinencia de narcóticos— La marea está subiendo. ¡Ya dime como accedimos a esto! Si me lleva una maldita ola…

—Cierra la maldita boca— su compañero de cabello rubio parecía más acabado que el— ¿Quieres el dinero o no? Ni que hubiera una jodida Ley en contra de esto o algo así. ¡Solo mira esto! — Dijo jugueteando con uno de los brillantes huevos del tamaño de una pelota de golf— Los renacuajos de hoy en día aman a las jodidas tortugas, mi primito solía tener un acuario con ellas. Te digo que nos pagaran bien por unas cuantas en la tienda de mascotas.

—Como quieras— rodo los ojos fastidiado, apenas y había recogido entre tres o quizás cuatro huevos cuando la luz de una patrulla a unos metros los encegueció, el rubio grito como una mujer, sus ojos no debían ser expuestos a tanta luz, mientras su compañero con Rastas estaba estático con el cubo donde tenía los huevos.

— ¡USTEDES! ¡ESTA PROHIBIDO ESTAR EN ESTA AREA DE NOCHE! — el policía que les había dado el alto rodo los ojos con inmensa furia cuando estos dos desubicados echaron a correr como dos maniáticos—…Malditos Hippies…

Y sin que nadie supiera una madre tortuga se aproximaba lo más rápido que podía a su nido… todo su esfuerzo en vano. Y sus pequeños…vulnerados.

Tomo una decisión más que escandalosa esa noche, se quedaría a ver nacer a sus crías. Cada vez que recordaba como ese extraño y horrible ser jugaba con uno de sus bebes en sus raras aletas subdivididas como si fuera cualquier cosa sus ojos se anegaban en lagrimas de pura sal.

Para su especie era estúpido quedarse al día de la eclosión. Estaba alterando el orden natural de las cosas.

Y pensó que quizás esa fuera la segunda razón por la cual esa playa la odiaba. Ella no lo pidió, fue el lejano recuerdo de que había fallado lo que la hizo volver a esas mismas costas quince años después para poner una nueva camada. Esta era casi tan grande como la anterior.

Pero esta vez todo fue irreal, distinto, aterrador. Estaba por regresar a su único hogar, el océano cuando de súbito varias manos la cogieron por debajo del plastrón, alzándola lejos de la arena cálida por el agua y suspendiéndola en el seco aire. Ella se sacudió ferozmente, forcejeando para que la liberaran. No entendía que sucedía, que ocurría.

— ¡Pesa horrores! ¡¿Qué el maldito de Stockman no puede conseguir ADN de tortuga de otra forma con un demonio?!

— ¡Cierra la boca: Fueron ordenes del Amo Shredder!...Por muy vergonzoso que sea…

—Kimimaro. ¡NOS ESTAMOS ROBANDO UNA TORTUGA MARINA EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE EN LA CIUDAD QUE NUNCA DUERME VESTIDOS DE ECOLOGISTAS! ¿Qué HONOR HAY EN ESO?

— ¿Quieres terminar con las vertebras rotas por Hun, o hacer el maldito trabajo Takeru? Al menos agradece que esta tortuga no te pueda partir en dos con una maldita Katana…como _otras._

Los dos Ninjas del Pie, vestidos de ecologistas se aproximaron a una camioneta con la tortuga presa entre sus brazos. La depositaron en una jaula en la cajuela de una TOYOTA y lo último que esa pobre creatura vio de su antiguo hogar fueron unas cuantas olas rompiendo el follaje.

Habían pasado ya ocho años de eso. ¿Tenía que lamentarse de tantas cosas siempre? Y siempre en esa fecha. El día que la capturaron y la hicieron una esclava para exhibición. Cuando vio aquel extraño lugar por primera vez el pánico que sintió no tuvo descripción alguna que le satisficiera, vio a una de esas creaturas acercársele con una jeringa. O si ella ahora entendía el significado de las frases que usaban para comunicarse, ese ser se le aproximo y sabrá Dios como su sangre fue extraída de ella, era la primera vez que olía su propia sangre, siempre podía identificar a sus crías por el olor que ella les había dejado impregnado. Pero descubrir ese olor más nítido y puro en toda su expresión hizo que se le tatuara en la memoria.

Sin querer entrar en detalles. Ella no sabía por qué sus captores la habían dejado viva. Pero un ser extraño al que todos llamaban _Shredder_ o _Amo_ o los dos combinados la mantuvo en un acuario que tenía un piso entero de extensión, era como una mini costa artificial. Este se deleitaba viéndola como burlándose de verla enjaulada y aunque sabía si una palabra era buena o mala o incluso entender charlas casuales, era complicado comprender a veces sus monólogos ridículos.

Por la cara que ponían algunos subordinados, ellos aun siendo de la misma especie no le comprendían del todo. Entonces el problema de no era de lingüística.

Pero si sabia una cosa: El sujeto en cuestión ODIABA a las tortugas. Eso era obvio por como la veía y aunque ella le daba la misma mirada de odio y repulsión él no se inmutaba ¿Qué no se daba cuenta? Bien pensar en los muertos le aburría ciertamente.

Porque. Después de todo tenía más de tres años sin verlo, a él a ese hombre que la mantenía cautiva. Era natural asumir que estaba muerto. Y esperaba que quien le hubiera segado la vida lo hubiera hecho lenta y dolorosamente.

En lugar de ese hombre un día llego lo que sabía era una hembra de esa especie. Esta básicamente la odiaba también, pero le daba un mejor trato que su anterior _dueño_, relativamente hablando claro, espetaba frente a su acuario cada vez que realizaba los mismos movimientos consecutivos que practicaba ese extraño hombre, que: ella no era la culpable de la existencia de ese odioso _Clan Hamato_ que solo le toco por desgracia ser de la misma especie que sus _enemigos_.

Y allí es donde ella no entendía nada ¿Los enemigos de esa extraña mujer que no se cansaba de practicar esos movimientos que te hacen ver como si te hubiera picado una medusa y que le daba solo lechuga ERAN de su especie? ¿O solo lo decía para fastidiarla? Debía ser lo último, esa raza estaba enloquecida. Un día de estos acabaran por destruirse entre ellos.

El tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con esa hembra fue provechoso. Si bien con Shredder siempre tenía el privilegio de observar sus mejores katas, con Karai fue distinto. Ella le ponía más pasión a sus movimientos e inconscientemente se los grabo todos y cada uno, anudado a lo que ya había memorizado de Shredder a veces no le hacía gracia no poderle mostrar a Karai que su patada voladora se desviaba un cuarto de centímetro a la izquierda. Y que sus miembros solo sirvieran para nadar no ayudaba.

Otra frustración más a su vida. Definitivamente la playa la odiaba oh si y con ganas.

Y llego ese día. El que lo cambio todo, Karai estaba como siempre practicando, la ultima vez había regresado medio muerta. De verdad ese tal Clan Hamato daba buena pelea y que si lo sabía ella, sabia todos los movimientos de esa hembra que ahora se encontraba haciendo abdominales en el tatami frente a su acuario y ella podía dar fe pública de lo letales que eran. Después de todo aunque Karai no lo supiera tenía un discípulo uno que le observaba con odio cada vez que le daba esa asquerosa lechuga por las mañanas. Un día quiso morderle un dedo para anunciarle su descontento pero simplemente la Kunoichi había de alguna manera sentido sus intensiones.

Y por alguna loca y desquiciada razón a Karai se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca al ver esa mirada furiosa de esa tortuga marina que no sabía porque todavía conservaba. Pero esa mirada le era tan familiar, era fría, era estremecedora y dejaba un claro mensaje de que si pudiera la destazaría.

Por eso solo le daba lechuga, quería ver esa mirada constantemente y descifrar por que le resultaba tan familiar.

Podría decirse que si le colocaba un Antifaz por diversión a la tortuga le daría un ataque de resolución, pero lo dejo en que quizás solo quizás. Todas las tortugas estaban destinadas a odiarla. Y ella a ellas.

Cuando aquella creatura encerrada en el acuario decía que ese día lo había cambiado todo. Para la perspectiva de vida de Karai quiso decir.

Alguien toco con fuerza las puertas corredizas del dojo y la mujer ninja paro su entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — gruño la japonesa al tiempo que se deslizaba la puerta corrediza y un ninja del pie acuclillado se dejaba ver.

—Ama Karai, los resultados de su experimento están casi listos. Usted demando que le notificáramos cualquier anomalía.

— ¿Surgió alguna? — dijo levanto una ceja despectivamente, el ninja frente a ella trago saliva duramente.

—No contamos con la tecnología Krang que nuestro difunto Señor Shredder poseía y Stockman se llevo lo que sabía a la tumba— el silencio era pesado pero el ninja lo corto de tajo como espada al metal—Hemos desarrollado el múgateno hasta el punto máximo, pero descubrir como neutralizarlo una vez haya infectado un cuerpo se le está dificultando a nuestro cuerpo de científicos.

— ¡Irrelevancias! — Grito rompiendo violentamente el tatami con un fuerte pisotón con el talón— ¡Hagan lo que sea necesario! ¡Quiero que les explote cada célula del cuerpo no volverlos simples reptiles comunes! — una vez más calmada sonrió con cinismo y se le aproximo a su espantado subalterno para tomarlo bruscamente del mentón. La obligo a mirarla clavándole las uñas en la mandíbula—Quiero que su única fortaleza…sea ahora su sentencia. ¿Entendido?

—S-Si señor— dijo entrecortado para luego de que Karai lo soltara hiciera una reverencia poco agraciada y se marchara casi dándose de cara contra el primer muro que se le cruzo.

Y fue entonces cuando la creatura tras el cristal quiso gritarle algún sarcasmo. Sus pobres esbirros le tenían pavor. Bien no es que le importara. Ahora solo quería hundirse en su depresión anual, se preguntaba como estaría su última camada. Estos apenas debían estar cumpliendo ocho años de vida, unos niños aun. Esperaba que se estuvieran cuidando, pero lo que era un verdadero misterio para ella era el destino de aquel puñado de huevos que había visto partir dentro de un cubo por dos tipos viciados hace veintitrés años. Dudaba seriamente que siguiera con vida, siquiera si salieron bien del cascaron, era una laguna que nunca podría llenar y eso la quemaba por dentro.

Nunca sabría que paso.

O eso creía.

Súbitamente el edificio entero tembló, comenzaron a oírse explosiones a diestra y siniestra. La atmosfera gritaba guerra y la luz roja de emergencia retumbaba con una fuerza ensordecedora ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Un asedio al edificio-base del nuevo Clan del Pie. Al parecer estos tenían que aprender a esconder mejor sus ''sucursales'' pasaron cerca de cinco horas desde que Karai desapareció por la puerta dejándola en el acuario solo pudiéndose imaginar lo que acontecía en los pisos inferiores, antes del dojo donde estaba el acuario estaba una sala de juntas vital para el monitoreo del edificio. Y tan violenta como se fue Karai volvió. Había dejado la puerta corrediza abierta y la tortuga podía verla, su traje negro de batalla estaba todo rasgado y tenía signos de lucha por todo el cuerpo, sudaba y sangraba en exceso. Tenía una fuerte contusión en la cabeza que hacia mantener el ojo izquierdo cerrado.

— ¡MALDITA SEA DESDE DONDE ESTA HACKEANDO MI SISTEMA ESE MALNACIDO DE DONATELLO ESTA VEZ! — chillo histérica mientras oprimía botones como loca y profería mil y un injurias para con el cuarteto de oro.

Pero algo no cuadraba.

Karai estaba sosteniendo en vez de su Katana una especie de blaster que parecía una jeringa hipodérmica gigante llena de un líquido verde fosforescente. No sabía que podía ser esa cosa pero no era nada bueno.

Eso era más seguro que cuando el sol se oculta y sale por el otro hemisferio del planeta.

Otra explosión y Karai cayó de bruces al suelo. La onda expansiva resquebrajo el vidrio del acuario el cual termino de ceder a romperse con el peso extra del agua contenida dentro.

Ella, la pobre tortuga chillo cuando se vio arrastrada fuera del vitral, el agua se la estaba llevando, cuando Karai reacciono solo vio una marea aproximarse hacia ella velozmente, trago mucha agua ya que le vino de frente la ola pero al verse ambas arrastradas fuera de la sala y llegar de lleno a los extensos pasillos no fue mejor, el blaster con múgateno de Karai fue a dar de lleno contra el caparazón de la tortuga que cuya fuerza de arrastre había sido parada contra un muro.

Todo el liquido fosforescente se derramo encima del animal, el agua se había llevado un poco del liquido pero aun así mas del noventa por ciento ya la había impregnado. Sentía que se ahogaba, necesitaba aire y de repente. Justo cuando Karai maldecía su suerte y se largaba a correr a otro lado buscando el blaster que ignoraba estaba ya deshecho. Paso.

El cuerpo de la tortuga comenzó a contorsionarse de manera violenta. Su tamaño aumento a un ritmo que seguía el de su pulso ahora enardecido. El acido en su escamosa piel impregno cada célula reconfigurándola y mutando a su nuevo huésped para adaptarlo mejor.

Fueron solo cinco minutos pero a ella le parecieron mil vidas. Cuando sintió que todo se había detenido y sus ojos comenzaron a obedecerla, aunque con dolor abrió los ojos.

Sin previo aviso un torrente de información le golpeo su ahora nuevo intelecto. Tenía lucidez completa de todo. ¡SABIA QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CON TANTA FACILIDAD! ¡No puede ser comprendía todo! ¡TODO! ¡Los movimientos extraños a los que le había dando nombre eran formas de atacar! ¡ARTES MASCIALES SI ASI SE LLAMABAN!

Toda esa nueva fuente de conocimiento fluía a través de ella como un rio enfurecido. Al parecer el múgateno del Clan del Pie tenía efectos más rápidos y precisos que el de los Krang.

Todo lo demás vino progresivamente, todo lo que recordaba. ¿Era más inteligente? Se sentía raro, muy raro era como comprender a la perfección la mente de los…seres humanos. Humano.

Humano.

Así se llamaba la especie que la enjaulo. Así se llamaba la especie que maldijo las playas. Así se llamaba la especie que se atrevió a perturbar su paz y arrancarle casi de su seno a varios de sus hijos. ASI SE LLAMABA LA ESPECIE QUE LA SEPARO DE SU HOGAR.

Y con ese conocimiento. Con todo lo que ahora COMPRENDIA de ellos. Ahora que sabía cómo des cobrarse todas y cada una de las que le hizo _Karai_. Ahora todos pagarían.

Pero siendo inteligente solamente no le bastaría. Necesitaba los medios para moverse, y luego de parpadear un par de veces allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su cuerpo.

No podía creerlo, estaba mucho más grande puede que del tamaño de Karai o unos diez centímetros más, su fisionomía era muy similar a la humana. Solo podía verse parcialmente por su posición casi fetal en el suelo húmedo, le tomo cinco segundos de asimilamiento el resolver como levantarse. Con todas sus fuerzas lo intento y le dio buenos resultados.

Estando torpemente de pie sintió nauseas pero se dijo internamente que todo pasaría. Se miro mejor de cuerpo entero, tenía un par de protuberancias debajo de su plastrón a la altura del pecho. La intriga se la comió viva y recordó que había un espejo en el dojo, entro torpemente aunque con paso firme afianzándose de las paredes con unas…manos tridactilares.

Ya no mas aletas. Ahora tenía manos.

Cuando llego al espejo se sorprendió al ver a una mujer tortuga humanoide, piel verde esmeralda y ojos grises como plata ardiendo. Su fisionomía era obviamente femenina pero muy torneada en los músculos protuberantes, era como si entrenara a diario.

Y bueno ciertamente el ejercicio de nadar kilómetros cúbicamente con un enorme caparazón en términos humanos era un entrenamiento riguroso. Le sonrió al espejo, esperaba que un invitado extra en la fiesta de explosiones allá abajo no les fuera a molestar. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Lejos de estar asustada estaba decidida. No le importaba si la mataban, quería volver a ser libre, ver el océano antes de morir. Y ahora que comprendía esa sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Karai cada que hacia algo añicos sabia que descargar esa energía de sobra la ayudaría, después de todo. Ella era experta en Ninjutsu también.

Sintió la necesidad de ir armada, reviso en el closet del dojo alguna cosa que le sirviera y encontró rápidamente algo que reconoció al instante: Las viejas garras retractiles de Shredder.

Si bien lo había visto entrenar con Katanas, Kusara-Kama's, Kurisafundo's, Sais's y hasta Tessen y sus derivados y sobre todo el Bo. Esas garras eran sus favoritas para incluirlas en su armadura.

Justo al lado había pañoletas negras que solo dejaban los ojos y la mandíbula al descubierto.

Lo pensó un poco. ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido un poco de drama: Es decir, ¿Una _Tortuga Ninja_ atacándolos? Sonaba tan ridículo para ella que le pareció la mejor de las justicias poéticas.

Se puso la pañoleta cuyas largas cintas caían por debajo de su cintura emulando cabello humano, una vez puestas ambas garras y ajustarlas a sus antebrazos las acciono. Funcionaban a la perfección.

Momento de probarlas.

De un grácil movimiento que ni a la mismísima líder del pie le habría salido mejor la ahora mujer tortuga giro a una velocidad imposible y ataco un muro dando un salto mortal hacia atrás destrozando al muro completamente.

—Lo dije una vez y lo repito. Su salto estaba mal un cuarto de centímetro a la izquierd- —se cayó la boca en el acto, mejor dicho cuando se dio cuenta de que PODIA hablar.

Del verbo: Puedo articular libremente y en un lenguaje comprensible lo que pienso.

— ¡AAAAAAHHH! — se llevo ambas manos a la boca intentando callarse. No era momento para ese sobre salto cualquiera le diría que si no grito por la súbita mutación en un ser antropomorfo, que su cociente intelectual fuera ahora sobre cien y que supiera ejecutar katas de Ninjutsu no la hizo gritar ¿Por qué hablar si? Pues bien no estaba prepara respondería y de hecho, podía.

Pero de nuevo no era tiempo para eso. Tenía algo que hacer y con el mismo aire frio vengativo que había visto propiciarse tantas veces salió del dojo. Caminando.

...

Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel tenían sus propios problemas ciertamente. Habían perdido la comunicación con Donatello y cada uno estaba en su propio piso peleando con cinco docenas de ninja del pie para cada uno. No sabían cómo fue que terminaron así, el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Al fin habían descubierto el nuevo edificio-base del pie no podían desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Leo era quien estaba más cerca de su hermano, a solo un piso de distancia, quizás lo encontraría subiendo en el siguiente elevador. Rafael estaba furibundo y matando todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino con ambos ojos literalmente en blanco. Le habían tendido una emboscada y no había podido avanzar tanto como sus hermanos y probablemente se encontrara a unos diez pisos más debajo de la posición del de antifaz morado.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer, sacar a Rafael era quitar al perro de ataque del equipo sin la ventaja de la fuerza, la estrategia y la sorpresa no podrían ayudar al cerebro (Entiéndase, Leonardo y Miguel no darían con Donatello) pero mientras este enloquecía y blandía sus Sai's con furia. No se dio cuenta de cuando un imbécil piso su propia bomba de humo y ahora todos peleaban a ciegas.

— ¡SERAN ANIMALES!

— ¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA HABLAR! — se atrevió a gritarle alguien aprovechando el manto de humo.

— ¡ESTAS MUERTO MALDITO PIE!

Mientras tanto con Miguel Ángel. Bueno el maldecía su suerte. Justamente le había tocado quedarse atascado en el piso con androides y arañas robots, nunca se vio dando tantos saltos en el aire ya se sentía artista de circo y ciertamente que Rafael le gritara constantemente que era un fenómeno no le hacía gracia con lo itinerante de su situación.

— ¡¿QUE NUNCA SE ACABARAN?! — grito al aire pues los androides seguían disparando y no importaba a cuantos despachara seguían saliendo de algún lado. Miro para todos lados y dio con varias compuertas abiertas a los costados de las paredes de metal, de allí salían.

Tomo impulso y atasco la entrada con vario androides que tuvo que partir del abdomen, arrojo una granada dentro e hizo un plastrón a tierra la explosión sacudió el edificio. Otra vez.

— ¡Abril! ¡¿Ubicas a Don?! — hablo el ninja de antifaz naranja por su intercomunicador.

_/ ¡Leo esta casi llegando a su posición! ¡El Tortu-Comunicador de Don está dañado pero sus signos vitales están alterados!/ _— hablo Abril desde un helicóptero a las afueras, durante la última batalla contra el pie Casey se había roto un brazo y estaba descansado en la guarida, Splinter tuvo que abandonar la lucha para atender a Jones ya que necesitaban a Abril para sabotear con Don el sistema de seguridad del edificio, así que el factor experiencia estaba fuera de juego y estaban en desventaja.

Dos pisos arriba rodeado de un una intensa luz roja y de cientos de ninjas del pie estaba Leonardo. Impasible y con una mirada penetrante, el de antifaz azul estaba en posición defensiva, cada uno de los ninja tomo turnos para atacar a su oponente, hasta que sin previo aviso se vio evadiendo patadas, puñales espadas, kunais y un sin número de armas ninja que pudieron hacerle un severo daño. Había perdido ambas Katanas hace un buen rato pero no tenía dificultades para pelear, tuvo que recurrir a su ya reconocido ataque especial.

Si bien el reventar tendones de un movimiento de dedo y paralizar miembros requería una precisión absoluta parecía que estar en medio de una semi-oscuridad invadida de rojo no le afectaba mucho. Pero si el numero de atacantes.

Súbitamente alguien arrojo una bomba de humo y rápidamente se disperso cual niebla por el lugar, muchos no podían con la tos lo cual le facilito a Leo las cosas.

Pero algo no cuadraba.

El estaba peleando en el centro de la sala, pero oía gemidos y cuerpos precipitándose al suelo desde la entrada. ¿Uno de sus hermanos quizá?

— ¡RAFA! ¡MIKE! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! — pero los forcejeos no cesaron, los gemidos de dolor no cesaron, juraba que oía carne desgarrarse. Dudaba que Rafael estuviera tan enojado para atacar tan vengativamente y de Mike jamás lo esperaría. Cuando se acerco bien a la entrada lo noto.

Cadáveres.

Todos los ninjas literalmente más de doscientos ninjas que custodiaban esa entraba que le costó atravesar. Muertos.

No habían pasado dos minutos de haber escuchado a la entrada abrirse, pero en medio de su shock sintió como una presencia se movía por el cuarto pasándolo de largo (quizás no lo noto ya que estaba parado sin mas) y dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar donde había noqueado a los ninjas restantes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Alguien más atacando al Clan del Pie aparte de ellos? ¿Quién estaría tan loco? Eso no se quedaría así. Sobre todo porque el aparente nuevo enemigo se dirigía a la última posición que había reportado Donatello.

…

—Despídete.

Saboreaba la sangre en el aire, había logrado darle una buena estocada en el brazo derecho a Donatello una vez lo hayo a él y a su frecuencia invasiva-gusano. Se había infiltrado muy bien en el último piso del edificio. Pero pudo dar con él.

La tortuga la miro con odio puro y corrosivo, estaba en el suelo inmovilizado del cuello por la punta filosa de una espada y con un brazo sangrante. Sus hermanos no tenían su ubicación y se si movía por medio milímetro la Katana de Karai le atravesaría la yugular.

—Bien. Si no tienes nada que decir…

—Oh si tengo Karai: Vete al infierno— le escupió lo más venenoso que pudo, vaya el carácter de Rafael era de familia.

—Tu primero querido.

Justo cuando iba a enterrar su espada en el cuello de Don y decapitar finalmente a una de esas infames tortugas, abrió los ojos de golpe y se agacho esquivando varios Kunais que se dirigían a su cabeza.

…

Al fin había dado con ella. Con su captora, había seguido su olor por varios pisos acabando con la vida de muchos ninjas que ni la vieron venir. Algunos la confundieron con los miembros habituales del Clan Hamato pero no les dio tiempo a reaccionar o razonar que quien los atacaba era una tortuga hembra de antifaz negro y sin ganas de jugar.

Pero allí estaba. Esa maldita de Karai, le importaba poco a quien se estuviera enfrentando ella, pero no se dejaría amedrentar. Y allí fue cuando lo _sintió_.

Sangre.

Su sangre. Oh mejor dicho el aroma de SU sangre mesclada con la de otro macho de su especie. La pareja vitalicia que siempre recordaría.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué hacia ese olor allí? ¿Cómo llego hasta allá? Al principio le pareció que quizás estaba herida pero cuando comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta y sin razón lo entendió.

Había una cría herida.

Y no solo una cría herida. Una cría _suya_ herida.

Por algún motivo perdió el lívido y sus ojos se pusieron literalmente blancos, una expresión de furia desmedida marca registrada: RAFAEL HAMATO le deformo la cara y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la compuerta. Lo primero que vio fue la espalda arañada de Karai y como esta estaba sometiendo a alguien en el piso, solo veía manchones y ese enorme manchón verde con manchas rojas impregnadas con el aroma que estaba persiguiendo fueron suficientes pruebas.

Esa perra quería matar a uno de sus hijos.

Lanzo tres kunais que se había llevado y los apunto a su cabeza fue una simple distracción, La mujer nipona volteo asustada y veloz. Lo que vio en el marco de la puerta fue un borrón verde y negro que se volvió nítido cuando de un salto recibió una patada en la quijada que la mando a volar veinte metros.

Desde el suelo pudo sentir como se le había desencajado la mandíbula, no podía levantarse aun por la impresión.

—Hola Karai— una voz femenina, aunque grave y pulida al hablar se oyó perfectamente, una voz jamás escuchada por la mujer japonesa pero le congelo la sangre. Era como una versión mejorada del tonito de _acabe contigo _de Rafael y Leonardo pero…femenino.

—Quie-OUGH— se dio cuenta de que sin la mandíbula en su lugar hablar seria un infierno, se acomodo sobre sus codos para ver mejor, solo para no creer lo que veía. ¿Era acaso una nueva tortuga mutante? Si aparentemente pero esta era al parecer hembra y un poco más grande que los demás.

—No pierdas tu tiempo. Tú me conoces, hemos convivido durante más de tres años y déjame decirte que te falta pulir todas tus técnicas. Siempre te considere un reemplazo barato de Shredder.

Karai abrió los ojos de golpe. Un FlashBack violento la hizo acordarse del blaster con múgateno que dio por perdido, del acuario que se había roto y la pobre tortuga que creyó muerta desde hace un rato.

¿Era posible?

Intento articular palabra pero una nueva patada la dejo inconsciente.

No tenía tiempo que perder con ella. Si quería acabarla pero con una cría herida no se arriesgaría.

Se volvió sobre sus talones para ver a quien era espectador en el suelo…con una cara de: ''Que carajos paso aquí'' merecedora de tres medallas de oro olímpicas, incluso el profuso sangrado de su brazo pareció haber quedado en el olvido.

—¡T-TU TU E-ERES!— el pobre Donatello no podía completar una frase…se acercaba el Armagedón— ¡Quien eres! — se puso en una pobre postura defensiva que daba bastante ternura a los ojos de quien lo estaba viendo.

Esa imponente guerrera se había convertido de repente en una versión azucara y _maternal_ de lo que había visto. Se le acerco segura y con los ojos brillando de inocencia…por algún motivo desconocido hasta el momento le recordó DEMASIADO a su hermano de antifaz azul.

Esta hembra tortuga mutante se arrodillo junto a él, olisqueando un poco su espacio personal como asegurándose de algo. Parpadeo un poco y dejando salir un alarido de alivio un muy profundo alivio y regocijo extendió sus brazos hacia esa joven tortuga que la miraba con terror.

Don cerró los ojos esperando su muerte…pero en lugar de eso lo recibieron unos amorosos brazos, como temiendo dejarlo ir y que se esfumara como humo en el aire. La hembra comenzó a sollozar en silencio y Don se sintió extraño. Como nunca en su vida, algo en el impedía alejarse de ella. Por alguna razón quizás una especie de _instinto_ lo sujetaba a estar a su lado.

Pero eso era ridículo él era una tortuga de ciencia como era posible que…una extraña le hiciera sentir como si estuviera con Splinter.

—Hijo mío… ¿Estás bien? No puedo…no puedo creer que estés vivo— Ok. Se acabo la fantasía.

¡¿HIJO?!

— **¡¿QUE?! —** ahora si aparto bruscamente a esa tortuga hembra— ¡QUIEN ERES Y P-POR QUE DICES QUE SOY TU H-HIJO!

La hembra lo miro como si estuviera loco ¿Qué no la reconocía? Pero antes de objetarle su pregunta un nuevo olor a sangre le llego. Era casi totalmente idéntico al de la cría con antifaz morado que parecía tener un colapso nervioso frente a ella.

Fue cuando volteo hacia la puerta y con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entre abierta esta Leonardo en persona con su mejor cara de circunspección. Estaba paralizado en el marco de la entrada. De seguro había escuchado todo.

¿Otra cría? ¡Si lo era! Todo se lo decía, sus facciones, el olor y…la cara de espanto que no le duro mucho pues sus ojos dieron la vuelta entera hacia atrás y cayó desmayado.

— **¡LEONARDO!** — Grito Don al ver a su hermano desvanecerse— ¡LEO HERMANO, PORFAVOR REACCIONA! — grito presa del pánico y la incertidumbre, mientras la hembra tortuga los miro curiosa. ¿Le había llamado al otro hermano? Con eso confirmaba sus dudas.

Y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro, esta no podía ser una casualidad. Más bien…una causalidad, ahora podía darle forma a los monólogos sin fin de Shredder y Karai acompañado por un bonus; Sus hijos estaban mutados, tal y como ella. Pero la pregunta real era ¿Desde cuándo, cómo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué? Pero bueno las preguntas se hacían después.

—Te ayudo— esa suave y compresiva voz femenina sorprendió a Donatello quien aun la veía con desconfianza pura, no obstante allí estaba esa estúpida sensación de confianza otra vez, antes de que se diera cuenta la tortuga hembra ya tenía a Leo sostenido de un brazo sirviéndole de muletilla— No soy tu enemiga. Si lo fuera habrías sido el siguiente junto con Karai.

Donatello puso su gran cerebro a trabajar, no había mentiras en sus palabras pero aun así…estaba esa incertidumbre.

Además era como ellos, una tortuga mutante. Si no confiaba en los de su especie no tenía esperanzas. Sin más tomo el otro brazo de Leo y juntos lo alzaron sin problemas.

—Dime querido…— evoco él como el de antifaz morado llamo a su otra cría desmayada _Leonardo_ ese era su nombre. Un nombre muy hermoso a pesar de para los asquerosos humanos, dedujo que su cría que si estaba consciente tendría un nombre al cual poder referirse también…se lamentaba de no haberlos podido escoger ella— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — sonrió de nuevo, cálida y comprensiva.

—D-Donatello— dijo algo vacilante y mirando al suelo de soslayo como si el secreto de la vida lo supieran las baldosas del piso.

—Qué lindo nombre— pero la tortuga de antifaz morado la aprecio severo, con un ademan la obligo a presentarse, estaban en el territorio del enemigo al menos quería poder apelar a ella de alguna forma.

Cuando la tortuga hembra capto el mensaje se puso a pensar rápidamente. Si bien su nombre de pila estaba en un lenguaje que probablemente el menor no comprendería hizo su mejor esfuerzo por traducirlo al lenguaje de los humanos, después de todo en ese edificio solo le llamaban _Tortuga_, así que siempre conservo su nombre original.

—Me llamo Yeh— dijo con el acento más extraño que el genio haya oído nunca— Lo siento es la mejor traducción que puedo hacer al lenguaje humano— decía mientras caminaban por el extenso pasillo donde uno que otro cuerpo de un ninja del pie estaba tirado y las cámaras de vigilancia hechas añicos.

Donatello se dijo ¿La mejor traducción? Obviamente no le habían dado nombre al mutarla…y si tenía suficiente memoria para que antes de ser un ser antropomorfo tuviera una vida…no debía tener mucho de haber mutado, y la pregunta ahora era: ¿Cómo muto? ¿Acaso el pie había desarrollado un nuevo múgateno? ¿Con que intensión, matarlos o crear su propio ejército? Eran muchas preguntas.

—_Tengo un galimatías en la cabeza_…— susurro por lo bajo— tenemos que poner a Leo a salvo, el piso de abajo está lleno de ninjas del pie y…

—Oh no te preocupes, los liquide antes de subir, después de todo ¿Cómo crees que llegue? — Le sonrió afable— Sentí la presencia de alguien mas pero en medio del humo no vi que otro guerrero estaba peleando contra esos estorbos. Supongo que era el— dijo señalando con la cabeza al bello inconsciente— Lastima que no pude detectarlo antes, me gustaría hablar con el cómo lo hago contigo— por alguna razón esa charla de lo mas incomoda para Don le resultaba lo mejor de su vida a la tortuga hembra ahora llamada _Yeh_.

—B-bien, muchas gracias por la ayuda, supongo— dijo bajando la cabeza ella lo miro como si fuera un niño de cinco años y eso lo perturbaba— Tenemos que encontrar a mis hermanos, deben requerir apoyo.

— ¿Hermanos? —Parpadeo incrédula— ¡¿TIENES OTROS HERMANOS?! — grito llena de emoción ¡Sus niños estaban con vida! Por la aparente edad de su interlocutor se podía dar una idea de que camada eran.

—Esteee… ¿Si? — bien ahora estaba asustándose un poco— Dos más. Somos cuatro en total.

¡Cuatro crías! Eso era un milagro, ella había contado exactamente cuántos huevos habían quedado el día que desenterraron su nido, de ciento cincuentaicinco huevos habían quedado ciento cincuenta y uno. Era más que claro ahora para ella que los cuatro faltantes estaban vivos, y de qué forma.

Les tomo un poco de tiempo pero al llegar a los elevadores, recostaron a Leo en el suelo mientras bajaban. Don no dejaba de ver con sospecha a esa hembra que lo había llamado _hijo_ eso era extraño. Y lo decía una tortuga mutante experta en Ninjutsu que vivía en una alcantarilla.

—Deja de verme así— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Pensó él, creyó estar disimulando bien— Eres malo desviando la mirada, puedo sentirla en mi nuca— en ese momento se encontraba revisando las heridas de Leonardo, trabajo que normalmente haría Donatello pero Yeh tenía mucha experiencia viendo a Karai acomodándose luxaciones y verificándose las heridas frente a su acuario mientras maldecía.

Donatello solo se tenso en su sitio, se sentía descubierto. Y lo peor el único que solía _usar_ ese tono para aleccionarlo era el desvanecido a su lado. Se ponía cada vez más sospechoso.

Aquella tortuga hembra lo defendió de Karai, lo salvo de una muerte asegurada, se preocupaba por él, le había llamado _hijo_ y mostraba un interés alarmante por el resto de sus hermanos y para remate parecía estar muriendo de la preocupación por la herida de su brazo y los cortes que ostentaba Leonardo.

Descubriría quien era esa mujer tortuga apenas salieran de ese embrollo.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió unos diez pisos más abajo una pantalla de humo y la luz roja de emergencia inundaba el lugar junto con gritos de batalla y un sin número de injurias a lo lejos unos gritos de batalla muy familiares para Donatello, este se iba a precipitar hacia afuera a servirle de refuerzo a sus hermanos pero súbitamente alguien le hecho la cabeza hacia atrás de un empujón y utilizo su vara Bo para trancar las puertas del elevador. Observo atónito como la tortuga hembra lo veía con aprensión…una molestia digna de una madre enojada.

— ¿QUE, crees que ibas a hacer? — Entrecerró los ojos platinados de manera asesina— Te quedaras cuidando a tu hermano, estas herido y el necesita que lo vigiles. Iré por los chicos ¡Y que ni se te ocurra moverte jovencito porque lo sabré! — le grito y por alguna razón Donatello atendió al llamado como si Splinter le hubiera gritado una orden.

— ¡S-si señora! — asintió como loco abrazando a Leo por instinto, por Dios nunca pensó que nadie aparte de Rafael emitiera esa aura sofocante de _muévete o te arrepentirás._

—Buen niño— le sonrió con exceso de azúcar— Se nota que eres un chico responsable.

Y dicho esto entro al escenario de batalla desapareciendo entre la cortina de humo, dejando atrás a una atónita tortuga de antifaz morado.

Miguel Ángel había decidido ayudar a su hermano de rojo, si Leo estaba ya con Don este estaría mejor apoyado. Por otro lado si se le largaban los dos estarían dejando solo a uno de ellos otra vez, tenían algunas dificultades para ver en medio del humo pero estando caparazón con caparazón podrían cubrirse las espaldas.

—Me siento en un apocalipsis zombi aquí—espeto Mike mientras mandaba a volar a un ninja de una buena patada y ahorcaba a otro con sus Nunchakus y de un cabezazo lo dejo fuera de combate.

— ¡Salen de la jodida nada! — Puñetazo a la quijada— ¡Y con este humo infernal que no se disipa! — gancho al hígado y rodillazo al esternón— ¡ME TIENEN HARTO! — Patada en los bajos— ¡JA!

Mike lo miraba como si fuera un mal chiste, ese último ataque le dolió y no fue a él…aunque había sido él en muchas ocasiones.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que estén los chicos?! — pregunto nervioso el de naranja esquivando siete estrellas ninja y noqueando de un golpe en la nuca al agresor que salto luego de ellas— ¡Espero estén bien!

— ¡No digas estupideces claro que están bien! — Rafa se tomo la molestia de arrojar por encima de su cuerpo a un ninja con cara de espanto y lanzárselo a Miguel por andar diciendo tonterías.

— ¡Oye no me lances pies!

—Entonces ¡CIERRA EL PICO Y PELEA!

Fue entonces cuando alguien le dio un zape MUY fuerte a Rafael en la cabeza, antes de que se volteara su agresor lo tomo de la bandana y se lo llevo a rastras al puro estilo de película de terror.

— ¡PERO QUE-AAAAAAAAH! — grito el de rojo mientras perdía el equilibro.

— ¡RAFA! — Miguel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues tres ninjas del pie se le aproximaron por detrás, sintió sus auras asesinas pero antes de que alguno lo tocara cayeron al suelo sin más, pudo apreciar como los tres tenían la espina dorsal abierta de la parte trasera del cuello de un sofisticado movimiento, era como si alguien hubiera usado una espada o algo por el estilo para herirlos a los tres de una sola estocada. Mike no sabía cómo reaccionar— ¡AAAH! — de súbito un jalón en su antifaz tal y como a su hermano mayor se lo llevo lejos del humo.

— ¡SUELTAME, EXIGO QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO! ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO!

— ¿EH? ¡¿RAFA ERES TÚ?! — Mike estaba siendo jalado de la cinta del antifaz pero vio como su hermano estaba en las mismas a solo un metro de él gritando como loco.

— ¡¿MIGUEL?! ¡¿También tu?! — Rafa enfureció— ¡SUELTALO TU GRANDISIMO HIJO DE P…!— Rafa sintió que ese alguien lo jaloneo fuertemente de la bandana, tenía una muy buena técnica para desbalancearlos. Pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió.

— **¡MODULA ESE HORRIBLE VOCABULARIO NIÑO MALCRIADO!** — Se escucho potente una voz algo madura y femenina que los dejo helados a los dos por alguna loca razón— Ya casi llegamos con sus hermanos— no era como si quisiera ir regañando a esa cría malcriada todo el camino y no se sentía con el pleno derecho…pero tampoco iba a tolerar media hora de insultos. Rafael tenía un vocabulario muy florido.

— ¡¿Q-que?! — Mike no podía ver a su agresor, o salvador o salvadora lo que fuese, pero aparentemente no era enemigo.

— ¡¿Y TU COMO MIERDA SABES DE ELLOS?! ¡¿QUE LES HICISTE A MIS HERMANOS TU…!?— Otro jalón y esta vez sintió como le retumbo el cerebro— ¡AU!

—Lo siento querido, pero será mejor que dejes de hablar— Mike parpadeo ¿Querido? Y por que sonaba tan dolida por haber reprendido a Rafa por su vocabulario de ebrio de cantina, no lo sabía. Pero lo averiguaría. Si es que los soltaba.

Pronto divisaron algo de luz en el techo, esta provenía del elevador. Cuando Yeh llego a dicho elevador noto la vara Bo de su hijo apuntando hacia arriba fijo la mirada hacia el lugar indicado y vio la compuerta del techo del elevador abierta, habían huido por allí y obviamente dejo la vara Bo como flecha.

Sonrió de medio lado, ya no había humo alguno que ocultara su forma por lo que cuando volteo por encima de su hombro se encontró con dos jóvenes tortugas que habían dejado de forcejear y cada uno la veía con cara de, sorpresa, desconcierto y sorpresa total. Rafael parecía haber estado a punto de gritar alguna ofensa pero se quedo atónito y Mike no estaba mejor, parecía que se había tragado la lengua.

—Síganme, Donatello y Leonardo deben estar usando los ductos de ventilación como escondite— ambas tortugas seguían en un perfecto shock, aunque ya los hubiera soltado. Mike se dio duro contra el piso que lo hizo reaccionar y Rafael se paró de un salto.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¿No me escucharon la primera vez? — los miro autoritaria aunque por dentro quisiera abrazarlos hasta sacarles el relleno, el de antifaz rojo tenia la misma mirada ávida ambarina de su pareja vitalicia y el de naranja parecía confundido y la miraba desconcertado. Parecía un poco más joven en su mirada, quizás fue el último en eclosionar.

—Eres…como nosotros— dijo Miguel Ángel asombrado.

—Gracias por recalcar lo obvio tarado— le espeto Rafa, su incertidumbre lo estaba matando y que Mike comenzara a señalar cosas obvias no lo ponía de mejor humor— Escuche señora no sé quién diablos sea pero no sé quien se cree para darnos ordenes.

La mirada asesina de Yeh basto para cerrarle la boca a Rafael, por algún motivo sintió que había cometido una falta de respeto muy grande e inherente a él, casi como cuando Splinter le daba un bastonazo por grosero. Así que trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

—Suban— dijo con un tono de entre suplica y regaño, Mike fue el primero en acatar órdenes y se perdió por encima de la ventanilla. Rafael fue tras suyo solo con una cara de perrito regañado esplendida.

Al entrar al ducto de ventilación más próximo se dieron cuenta de que era lo suficientemente grande para estar de pie cómodamente.

— ¡DON, LEO! — grito Mike emocionado corriendo hacia sus hermanos, Leonardo estaba recién despertando él y Don se habían alegrado de ver a sus dos hermano aproximarse…pero no venían solos.

Don trago algo de saliva y Leo palideció más de lo que era naturalmente posible.

No había sido un sueño inducido por respirar tanto humo, había comenzado a tartamudear un poco.

— ¿Leo estas bien? — pregunto el de rojo pero otra persona se acuclillo justo a su lado y Rafa retrocedió un paso al ver que era esa mujer tortuga, ahora que la apreciaba mejor se veía un poco más grande y de facciones más maduras que las de ellos.

— ¡Cariño, al fin despiertas! — Dicho esto abrazo fuertemente a Leo del cuello mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza— ¡Me tenias tan preocupada! ¡No asustes así a tu madre!

Cinco segundos después (luego de un efecto retardado)

— **¡¿MADRE?!** — fue el grito colectivo.

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?! — Rafael luego de pegar el grito al cielo se puso torpemente en posición de ataque.

Mike tartamudeaba como loco parecía que su boca tenía un ataque de epilepsia. Leonardo parecía querer desmayarse otra vez y Donatello volvió a sentir que la sangre se iba a sus pies.

— ¿Qué acaso no pueden reconocer nuestro aroma en común? — espeto ella furiosa abrazando de mas el cuello de Leo que se sentía cohibido…pero no le desagrado el abrazo por alguna extraña y loca razón, sentía que estaba abrazando a una versión femenina de su Sensei.

—Psst, Leo— llamo Don a su hermano, mientras el de rojo tenía una acalorada discusión con su aparente progenitora, el de azul miro al de morado— ¿Sientes un jalón en las entrañas con ese abrazo?

Leo proceso sus palabras un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba…si sentía una especie de presión. ¿Cómo lo sabia su hermano el genio? Solo atino a darle una señal afirmativa con la cabeza. Esto dejo a Donatello pensativo.

— ¡CHICOS! — llamo Donatello todos se le quedaron viendo— Dejen el alboroto por favor es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien nos detecte así que aclaremos un par de cosas— miro a la hembra del grupo que lo vea neutra y curiosa a la vez— Este, señora Yeh, ¿Hace cuanto que el Clan del Pie la muto?

Todos esperaron esa respuesta con distintas expresiones.

—Pues si mis cálculos no fallan, hace apenas cuatro horas— todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de no creer lo que oían— Les digo la verdad, hace solo unas horas era…una tortuga marina normal— dijo soltando a Leo al fin y allí estaba esa desquiciante sensación de querer seguir siendo abrazado ¿Qué le pasaba se dio duro en la cabeza al caer al suelo? — Me capturaron hace ocho años en una playa cercana, este tipo Shredder, creo que quería ADN de tortuga para algo, luego creo que paso a mejor vida el muy bastardo y llego Karai, mi nueva carcelera. Justamente hoy traía consigo un arma llena de una sustancia verde brillante.

—Múgateno…— completo el genio del cuarteto.

—Sí creo que así la llamo, bueno hoy por lo que veo ustedes asediaron esta base y mi acuario o prisión como yo le llamaba término siendo destruido, solo recuerdo que el agua me arrastraba junto con Karai y esta arma con múgateno me golpeo de lleno quebrándose. Y me convertí en esto— miraba sus nuevas manos dudosa aun no se acostumbraba a ellas pero la adrenalina la impulso a usarlas— No sé como deba sentirme, pero el ser inteligente me faculta mejor…— guardo silencio para luego casi reventar de alegría— ¡Estaba buscando a Karai para darle un poco de su propia medicina y allí te encontré Donny! — Dijo estrechándolo de nuevo— Te reconocí al instante por el olor de tu sangre. Juro por mi honor de Kunoichi (frase que ahora sabia tenía mucho peso) que ustedes cuatro son parte de mi penúltima camada de huevos. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no reconocen a su madre— dijo finalmente deshaciendo el abrazo y cruzándose firmemente de brazos al ponerse de pie, esa mirada decidida y pose señorial la hacían ver sumamente intimidante y grácil.

Pero por parte de los chicos ninguno salía del shock. Esa fue demasiada información y era demasiada casualidad como para ser eso cierto.

—Haber, haber, haber— comenzó el de rojo— ¿Dices…que reconociste el olor de la sangre de Don como el tuyo y asumes que _somos tus hijos_? — lo ultimo lo dijo con el descaro de no estarle creyendo, aunque al verla a los ojos algo le grito que era cierto y que se callara la boca o lo callarían.

—Una madre siempre lo sabe— entrecerró los ojos con escrutinio— Ugh eres idéntico a tu padre: Siempre exigiendo pruebas para todo con ese carácter infernal— dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo ondear las cintas de su pañoleta negra— ¿Cómo te llamas querido? — sonrió tiernamente.

—Rafael— está bien no supo porque contesto. Pero algo lo impulso a contestarle.

— ¿Y tu amor? — le dedico la misma sonrisa a Miguel Ángel quien no dejaba de verla como una aparición.

—Miguel…Ángel…— dijo casi en un susurro tragando algo de saliva.

— ¿Saben? ¡Adoro sus nombres! — le dio un fuerte abrazo de anaconda a Rafa quien se ruborizo de golpe por la vergüenza y Mike recibió unas palmaditas en la cabeza junto con un beso— Normalmente soy todo menos dulzura pero…tantos años sin saber que había pasado con ustedes…— sus ojos comenzaron a batallar contra la humedad— Perdonen esto— se limpio rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

—B-bien— Donatello estaba ya de un verde enfermizo— Dices que tienes unas horas de haber mutado, eso explicaría porque aun tienes la capacidad de percibir feromonas más desarrollada que la nuestra, aun te debes estar adaptando…Sin embargo pues…

—Don— le interrumpió el líder del cuarteto— Harás las preguntas clave después, por ahora. Señora Yeh ¿No? ¿Puede explicarnos como es que sabe un nivel tan avanzado en Ninjutsu si apenas tiene cuatro horas con un cuerpo afín para eso? — le miro serio, esa hembra era de temer vio de primera mano lo que era capaz de hacer…aunque se daba cierta idea de cómo aprendió debía corroborar sus dudas.

—Pues luego de ocho años de ver a Shredder y al clan entrenar y perfeccionar Katas las memorice y aprendí a copiarlas. Fue extremadamente genial poder ejecutarlas con esta nueva forma, no me lo pensé dos veces para usarlas. Fue cuestión de lógica y algo de adrenalina. Cuerpo fuerte igual a desempeño perfecto.

Y esa señores fue una extremadamente rara mescla de argumentos propios de Don al estilo Miguel Ángel.

—Tienes una capacidad de recepción extraordinaria y un estilo muy grácil. Dude seriamente que fuera del pie por un momento— Leo emulo media sonrisa, de repente quiso combatir con ella.

—Ay no puede ser. Si de verdad es nuestra madre creo que ya sé de donde sacaste tu suuuper perfección en todo intrépido— bufo fastidiado el de rojo y Yeh lo vio reprobando ese comentario ladeando la cabeza.

—Pues si de verdad es nuestra madre ¡Yo puedo dar fe pública de donde sacaste ese salvajismo en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Rafael! — dijo burlándose del de rojo el genio de la familia.

— ¿Cómo QUE si DE VERDAD? ¡Yo soy su madre! — grito indignada.

— ¡Eso sería mucha casualidad! — gritaron Rafa y Don a coro para mirarse con odio otra vez, por otra parte Leo la analizaba con cuidado y Mike la veía como una aparición de la virgen María…

—Tendríamos que hacernos una prueba de ADN entonces— sentencio el de antifaz morado cuando Rafael quiso darles las mil y un razones por las cuales no podía ser posible, cuando giro la cabeza noto el estremecimiento de la única hembra. Se veía muy dolida— ¡N-no lo tome a mal! ¡E-es que las probabilidades son aproximadamente de una en dos punto cinco millones! Y-y bueno…—volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado.

—Te entiendo— dijo finalmente la hembra del grupo, todos la vieron desde sus posiciones ¿Normalmente las mujeres no se ponían a gritar o llorar por ese tipo de cosas? No les constaba de Karai pero Abril era otro cuento—Llega una extraña, por mas insólita la situación o contexto diciendo ser tu madre cuando seguramente creías que esta, estaba muerta o en el fondo del océano— miro al techo con desinterés— Tienen todo el derecho a dudar. Es más, pasare por las pruebas que sean necesarias, después de todo los creí muertos el día que los di a luz. Yo también creí que era demasiada casualidad, pero como bien dijiste. Mis instintos siguen más frescos que los suyos pero dejemos eso para después no quiero marearlos más— término de hablar con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Mike se levanto de su lugar y le tomo de las manos muy emocionado.

— ¡Tienes mi apoyo! — Grito enérgicamente— ¿Y ustedes chicos?

Leonardo no se veía renuente pero no salía del shock. Rafael gruñía audiblemente y Donatello solo pensaba en como agradecerle a esa extraña.

—Tres contra uno. Mal por ti Rafita— menciono socarrón mientras Yeh soltaba una risilla, se imagino que le seguiría a eso y…

— ¡DONATELLO NO AFIRMO NADA!

—Su silencio habla por él.

El aludido prefirió mantenerse al margen, Yeh volvió a reír por lo bajo. Se esperaba una explosión así de parte de su niño de antifaz rojo. ¿Cómo? Tenía que ser imbécil para no apreciarlo.

Ya más tranquilos y aun algo shokeados decidieron emprender partida. Salir de los ductos de ventilación fue una proeza, el pie mantenía bien vigilada cada zona, cada rincón. Daban gracias a su entrenamiento ninja.

Salieron del edificio evadiendo varias trampas sensibles a la presión, Leonardo le comunico a Abril que lo mejor sería si ella regresaba el helicóptero al helipuerto. Ellos irían por tierra tomarían la oscuridad como manto para volver a casa…aunque el verdadero motivo era no tener que lidiar con mas gritos de sorpresas y preguntas que no tenían.

Luego de darle un par de vueltas al asunto, la única hembra del grupo que era la segunda en la marcha pues un extremadamente sonriente Miguel Ángel la jalaba de un brazo decidió expresar sus pensamientos.

—Y…díganme— corto al fin el pesado silencio— ¿Quién los ha criado? — el grupo entero se detuvo con esa pregunta, Mike dejo de caminar cuando sintió el peso muerto, para sorpresa de los cuatro la tortuga mas adulta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro— Quisiera agradecerle cuando la vea.

— ¡Kifff-AHAHAHAHAHAH! — se soltó Miguel Ángel a reír a sus anchas, Yeh alzo una ceja. ¿Había dicho algo indebido?

—Serás imbécil Mike ¡Deja de reírte!— aunque Rafael quería regañarlo también estaba sofocando su propia risa.

—Eh no comprendo— los vio a todos a la vez— ¿Dije algo malo?

—Eh, No, no para nada es que jeje— Don callo al ver a Leonardo mirarle chistoso como retándolo a que le explicara a Yeh por que el de naranja y el de rojo estaban riéndose.

—_ELLA_, es EL. Nuestro padre el Maestro Splinter— explico risueño el de azul.

— ¿Los crio un macho solo? — todos asintieron— Pero que proeza…—allí fue cuando todos se callaron y la vieron serios—No es por ser sexista chicos, es que es raro ver a las tortugas macho interesarse en las crías.

Habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle, no tan pequeño en realidad.

—Eh, el Maestro Splinter no es una tortuga, es una rata— apoyo Mike con los brazos tras la espalda. Yeh se vio consternada ¿Qué las ratas no eran esos seres peludos que corrían en la obscuridad?

—Creo que debemos contarte nuestra historia de mutación, ya que tu nos contaste la tuya— intercedió Leonardo. Luego de un par de minutos de plática, gesticulaciones exageradas y recordar antiguas venganzas, la tortuga hembra comprendía todo. Y su accidente se quedaba bien corto delante del de sus hijos y todo lo que habían tenido que vivir.

Pero sobre todo le daba curiosidad como iba a reaccionar el padre adoptivo de los chicos al verla.

En esos momentos estaban cortando por el rio. Iban a tomar el acceso mas cercano para llegar a su remodelada guarida pero solo cuatro cuerpos estaban dispuestos a sumergirse en las aguas turbias.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Mike, los demás veían a la tortuga hembra paralizada en su sitio en la orilla observando incrédula el cuerpo de agua que se abría ante ella, lo veía como si fuera un fantasma.

—El rio…— silencio por unos segundos apremiantes para ellos— Conduce al mar…—termino de decir dolida y ensombreciendo su mirada.

— ¿El mar? — comento Rafael con un fuerte sarcasmo marcado. Los otros tres le vieron con expresión asesina, juro que vio a Leo casi desenvainar una de sus Katanas— Ejem, ¿Qué le preocupa del mar? — dijo con un tono de niño correcto e interesado de lleno en la situación mientras le resbalaba una gota estilo anime.

—N-no nada— dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se pronunciaba una sonrisa leve en sus labios— E-es que hace mucho que no lo veo. Es todo— su sonrisa era sincera eso calmo los ánimos de tres de las tortugas machos, pero la tortuga de antifaz azul se quedo viéndola impresionado. El sabía que mentía. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente y su sonrisa era tan real y llena de felicidad ¿Cómo era posible esa combinación tan exacta? Pues él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Un mentiroso reconoce a otro. Por primera vez en toda su vida creyó ver materializada esa pregunta de: ¿Cómo me veo cuando les sonrió a mis hermanos para que afronten todo con ánimos cuando la situación me compromete? Era aterrador. Y lo era más ese estremecimiento en su pecho.

Quizás cuando sus dudas sobre esa mujer tortuga se vieran aclaradas le haría frente con la pregunta que ya se estaba formulando en su cabeza.

Veinticinco minutos de nado más tarde, estaban llegando al acceso a la guarida. Bueno a ellos pues Yeh solo había demorado impresiones cinco minutos.

Ellos llegaron jadeantes, la velocidad de esa hembra era impresionante. Tuvieron que aumentar el ritmo para darle alcance y aun así ella se las ingenio para llegar con una referencia. La encontraron sentada tranquilamente como si meditara.

— ¿C-como COFF como llego tan rap-COOF rápido? — se aventuro a decir Don mientras Mike se apoyaba en el hombro de Rafa para respirar y Leo tosía un poco de agua pero en realidad no se había fatigado tanto al brasear, pero de todas formas hizo una nota mental: Nadar como entrenamiento más seguido— ¡Fueron casi diecisiete kilómetros! — expreso su sorpresa el de morado.

— ¿Tan poco? Debo estar algo oxidada, bueno no podía esperar mucho de ese enclaustramiento en el acuario— dijo de manera desinteresada— En realidad yo estaba preguntándome si me había perdido y ustedes tenían tiempo buscándome y por eso no llegaban pero…— recorrió el lugar con la vista y si era la alcantarilla que había descrito el genio del grupo— Ahora me pregunto con que se entretuvieron.

— ¿En-entretenernos? ¡Parecías un torpedo! — espeto Rafael poniéndose por completo de pie dejando caer a Mike al suelo.

Yeh soltó un par de risillas, al parecer ella sí que seguía unida a su elemento natural. No como sus hijos.

— ¿No nadan mucho verdad?

—Eeh, prefiero evitarlo/ solo conduzco mi moto acuática/ Bueno pues si la situación lo amerita ya sabes/ A veces pero ¡Bueno es que!/ Incluso bañarme me da tedio— y así las excusas fluían y fluían como el rio que acaban de atravesar. La única hembra rodo los ojos y se levanto de su lugar riendo tierna y burlonamente por lo bajo, Rafael iba a gruñirle algo pero gracias a las luces que proyectaba el agua aprecio perfectamente _muchas_ cicatrices en el caparazón de la hembra.

Cuando tenían solo un par de minutos caminando el de rojo ya no soportaba su curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices en el caparazón? — soltó de repente, eso se sintió como una bomba atómica a los oídos de los demás.

Todos se las ingeniaron para comprobar si lo que decía su hermano de rojo era cierto. Y su sorpresa fue grande al ver la inmensa colección de cicatrices que ostentaba ese caparazón. La única hembra sintió las mejillas arder, Miguel quien seguía jalándola del brazo como un niño chiquito la vio espantado, Donatello estaba formulando mil y un teorías radicales y Leonardo estaba tan neutro como escandalizado.

—P-pues… ¡Ay que vergonzoso! — dijo batiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿A-acaso el Clan del Pie te torturaba por diversión? — chillo Mike con escándalo como si viera un monstruo salir de su armario a media noche.

Todos tenían la cara como una baraja entera de póquer.

— ¡No! — Negó ferviente— Y no es que quiera defenderlos, para nada y en especial con esa dieta a base de lechuga de esa despreciable de Karai…— inspiro hondo y bajando los hombros normalizo su pulso— Me las hice todas de joven, era muy rebelde y siempre cazaba mis peces muy cerca del territorio de los tiburones— dijo evocando esos recuerdos. Ahora entendía por qué todos siempre le gritaban lo irresponsable que era— Creo que tengo una muy grande, como una grieta perpendicular casi partiéndolo a la mitad ¿Pueden verla? — Al ver que todos asentían: continuo— Esa fue la última, casi muero desangrada. Pero esa vez no fue intentando comerme un estúpido atún, me la hizo una propela de un barco pesquero. Yo estaba intentando que la dichosa propela no le rebanara las aletas a un delfín. Y con lo inteligentes que se la dan me sorprendió mucho ver como se quedaba mirando como idiota a una simple avispa marina mientras se acercaba esa cosa a toda velocidad, luego tuve la desgracia de escucharlo pedirme perdón por ocho semanas hasta que lo perdí en una tormenta.

—Wow— Rafael estaba sorprendido. Sin duda la hembra entre ellos no le temía a nada desde antes de mutar, su impresión de ella sin duda estaba comenzando a cambiar— Me sorprende que no les hayas hecho nada a los imbéciles del Pie de Atleta.

— ¡Jajaja! — Rio ante ese comentario para sorpresa de los demás— ¡A vamos! — retiro la mano que cubría su boca con un ademan para restarle importancia a lo que decía— Karai tenía que lanzarme mi alimento a dos metros de distancia después de que casi le arranco el dedo anular derecho de una mordida. Bueno algunos de sus subalternos requirieron prótesis— dijo riéndose de lo ultimo— Ah, me alegra tanto el haber salido de ese lugar.

Los chicos solo pudieron pensar afirmativamente ante esa declaración, después de todo. Vivir con el Clan del Pie era todo menos un buen trato.

Luego de quince minutos de tranquila caminata por las alcantarillas llegaron a la puerta de la guarida, antes de que Leonardo accionara el mecanismo que los dejaría entrar trago algo de su aliento. No tenía que ser Donatello para saber que los demás también estaban siendo carcomidos por los nervios. Junto valor y encaro a todos mirándolos sobre su hombro y con voz autoritaria dijo:

—Sera mejor que mantengamos las suposiciones e hipótesis que se gestaron hoy en absoluto secreto— dijo serio— Bueno, al menos hasta que tengamos los resultados que Don obtenga.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Hij-perdón. Leonardo. — se autocorrigió la única hembra intentando por todos sus medios hacer el ambiente más ameno.

Los demás se vieron entre sí acordando todo con su mutismo unánime.

— ¿Qué le diremos al maestro Splinter? — pregunto Mike haciendo la pregunta del millón de dólares y señalando con la mirada a la hembra que no quería soltar todavía. A diferencia de sus hermanos él si resentía la falta de tacto con ella y no se andaba haciendo del rogar. Así era Mike, si el presentía afecto no lo negaba ni se lo negaba a sí mismo y en esos momentos podía sentir lo más parecido a una cascada de amor estancado entre ellos cinco.

Honestamente lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

Los demás ante la pregunta de Mike se vieron abriendo y cerrando la boca cual pez fuera del agua.

—Bueno— dijo el de azul— Tu eres bueno inventando cosas Mike, ¿Crees inventar algo convincente?

— ¡Claro! — unos segundos después, no supo si tomar eso como alago o insulto— ¡Oye!

—Ya, ya— articulo lleno de ansiedad el de rojo— Leo abre la compuerta.

Leonardo asintió y la compuerta que daba acceso a la guarida se abrió. Lo primero que oyeron fue sorpresa para todos.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — un enyesado Casey Jones amenazaba con un plumero a un furico Maestro Splinter que traía una inyectadora en la mano— ¡ALEJESE DE MI SPLINTER! ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ME ODIABA! — estaba lloriqueando sin parar en medio de la sala atrincherándose tras el sofá.

— ¡SEÑOR JONES NO SEA RIDICULO! — Le grito en forma de amenaza-insulto a Casey quien estaba haciendo eso un escenario totalmente ridículo— ¡ES SOLO UNA INYECCION! — cuando el guerrero con máscara de Joki vio las intensiones de acercarse de Splinter le lanzo el plumero. Ha de aclararse que tiene una puntería horrenda, el plumero casi hace honor al pájaro de donde provenía su nombre y se desvió al puro estilo de un faul en beisbol.

Splinter lo vio con la cara que ponen todos menos el por no ser irrespetuoso ante los chistes de Miguel Ángel.

—En primera instancia señor Jones: Tira como chica, y en segundo: ¡NO ME OBLIGUE A TOMAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS! — Splinter estaba a punto de hacer gala de sus habilidades ninja y noquearlo con un bastonazo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de materializar su acción una mano verde había golpeado a Jones en la nuca induciéndole un desmayo. Splinter parpadeo y noto que era su hijo Rafael quien había golpeado a Casey lo más fuerte que pudo, sus dientes castañeaban y tenía una vena cobrando vida en la sien del enojo.

— ¡SERA IMBECIL! Imbécil... — dijo masajeándose entre los ojos, luego de respirar profundamente e ignorando las risas de Mike y Don y la incredulidad de Leonardo y el asombro de Yeh, Rafael procedió— Perdone esa Sensei…— se disculpo en nombre de Jones mientras lo tomaba de las greñas para llevárselo a la estancia de la enfermería de Donatello.

Los demás entraron cerrando la compuerta tras ellos.

—Okaerinasai— les dio la bienvenida a las cuatro tortugas restantes y estas hicieron su habitual reverencia, Splinter estuvo a punto de proseguir cuando de repente se quedo tieso. ¿Había contado _**cuatro**_ sin Rafael en la sala?

Cuando se aseguro de que no haberse inyectado a el mismo por accidente por estar persiguiendo a Jones por toda la guarida, se dio cuenta de que NO estaba alucinando.

Había una quinta tortuga con indumentaria ninja. Y esta era obviamente _hembra._

Antes de que Splinter saliera con alguna gesticulación violenta de su estupor Leonardo tomo la palabra.

—Padre, queremos presentarle a la señora Yeh— dijo lo mas cortes que pudo a su Sensei, no le agradaba para nada la idea de mentirle a su amado padre pero en ese momento no veía salida mejor— Ella, ella pues…

— ¡Ella es una guerrera del mundo de Usagi-senpai! — alego totalmente seguro de sus palabras Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa de comercial de Colgate— ¡Nos ha ayudado hoy en la batalla contra el Clan del Pie! — y su sonrisa no hacia mas que crecer. Splinter parpadeo procesando la información la cual sonaba, para sorpresa de sus hermanos muy convincente. El anciano roedor busco la misma respuesta en los ojos de sus otros vástagos y estos asintieron fervientemente.

—C-cierto— dijo Don.

—Lo que dijo Mike— aseguro Leo con su mejor sonrisa serena.

Splinter la detallo. Por un momento se vieron fijamente, Yeh temió que este no hubiera creído ni media palabra del cuento y exigiera respuestas reales. Comenzó a tiritar imperceptiblemente.

Pero para sorpresa de todos el solo sonrió amablemente y se acerco a un metro y medio del grupo. Sin abandonar en lo absoluto su sonrisa extendió su garra hacia ella con cortesía.

—Es un verdadero honor conocer a una guerrera del mundo de Miyamoto-san— Yeh no se hizo esperar y correspondió las salutaciones, estrecho la garra de Splinter y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Mi nombre es Yeh. Es también para mí un gran honor conocerlo Señor Splinter, tiene unos alumnos magníficos— en ese momento todos respiraron aliviados.

—Y dígame si no es molestia: ¿Cómo llego a nuestro mundo? — una vez más todos se tensaron menos el de anaranjado.

— ¡Vera Sensei! — Gesticulo exagerado Mike como si estuviera contando una gran aventura— Todo comenzó con el asedio al edificio ¡Yo estaba luchando contra cien arañas robots mientras defendía la vida de Rafa! quien me gritaba: ''¡Mike, o mi gran hermano sálvame!'' y yo ''Tranquilo Rafa tu salvador no será vencido fácilmente'' ¡Y luego! — Mike narrada con voz barata de súper héroe, Donatello estaba tragándose una carcajada histérica y Leonardo le metió un buen zape (a los dos) en la cabeza.

—Mike hermano por favor la versión corta— se limito Leonardo mientras veía la cara de estupefacción del Sensei que no hizo nada más que provocarle ganas de reírse como histérico el también.

—Bueeeno, aburrido— dijo haciendo pucheros— Pues…estábamos peleando contra el pie, lo de siempre cuando descubrimos que querían abrir un portal interdimensional para, bueno ya sabe sus malvados e irracionales fines. Hubo una gran explosión cuando Leonardo clavo una de sus Katanas en el panel de control y de allí salió la señora Yeh, toda desorientada. Pero para nuestra fortuna ella sabia pelear y bueno el resto fue casualidad.

Los las otras tres tortugas no podían creer que ese cuento barato resumido sonara tan…natural y real.

—Bien, luego de un rato de plática supimos que era del mundo de Usagi-senpai y Donatello se ofreció de voluntario para regresarla a su mundo ¿No Don? — dijo sonriéndole con malicia a su hermano de morado, si el tenia que mentirle al Sensei en nombre del equipo. Que el equipo participara.

—Este, yo si por supuesto— afirmo nada seguro de sí mismo.

—Ah, ya veo— sonrió Splinter conforme con el relato— Muchas gracias por el apoyo prestado Yeh-san.

—Eh, no, no fue nada en realidad— dijo intentando seguir el hilo de la situación.

Se encaminaron a la sala para acomodarse mejor. Antes de que la cosa se pusiera incomoda Donatello miro de soslayo como la tortuga hembra entre ellos tenía una pequeña cortada en la pierna izquierda. Tomo eso como excusa para llevársela a su laboratorio.

—Yeh-senpai acompáñeme por favor a mi laboratorio. Allí le atenderé sus heridas— la hembra capto el mensaje y se fue junto con el genio rumbo al laboratorio, Leo y Mike se quedaron en la sala con Splinter.

Luego de cinco segundos Leo se levanto con la excusa de que iría a prepararse un té y de paso prepararía para todos.

Solo quedó Miguel Ángel con cara de niño que no rompe ni el silencio y la rata con yukata.

—Y bien ¿Cómo seguía tu historia hijo mío?

Miguel Ángel sintió los ojos iluminarse. Su Sensei siempre apreciaba sus historias, no como otros.

…

—Siéntese por favor— pidió Don a su invitada. Normalmente no pasaban extraños a sus aposentos de investigación y experimentación pero la situación lo ameritaba. Yeh hizo lo pedido y se sentó en una camilla.

—Extienda su brazo derecho— pidió con el frio tono de cualquier enfermero, la hembra extendió la extremidad requerida y el genio del cuarteto le ato una liga por encima de la conexión del antebrazo— Cierre el puño y apriete con fuerza— dicho esto preparo la jeringa y el embace para la sangre que saldría— Bien gracias ahor-—de pronto le interrumpieron el discurso de rutina.

— ¿Tú has construido TODO esto? — dijo bastante impresionada la hembra con todo lo que veía alrededor. Ningún ser humano estaba a la altura de su hijo eso era evidente, sin duda si era el genio que sus otros niños describían, cuando noto la vergüenza en el rostro ahora rojo de Donatello lo comprobó— Eres realmente especial.

Donatello tosió un poco— Ejem, bueno yo, como sea— se sacudió el sentimiento de impertinencia de encima— Sigamos por favor, abre la palma de la mano cuando desate la liga.

—Lo que tú digas— asintió.

Donatello pincho la vena con la jeringa cuando la localizo y desato la liga inmediatamente después. La sangre comenzó a fluir de la aguja al embace hasta llenarlo por completo. Después de limpiar la zona con alcohol le puso una banda médica redondeada en la zona donde la había inyectado.

—Gracias por tu colaboración— le sonrió sincero.

—Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que alguien colabora para que lo inyectes— dijo ladeando la cabeza algo curiosa. Donatello torció el gesto.

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! — espeto mientras colocaba el recipiente en una mesa de cerámica y tomaba una inyectadora nueva— ¡Siempre se arma la maldita Tercera Guerra Mundial cuando intento inyectar a alguien en esta casa que no sea el Sensei a regañadientes! — luego de casi ladrar eso vatio la inyectadora en el aire cual batuta de maestro de ceremonias— ¡Con Miguel Ángel debo recurrir a tácticas terroristas, amenazas, sobornos e incluso hacerlo mientras duerme! ¡Todo por su fobia a las agujas! — la tecno tortuga ato con MUCHA brusquedad una liga en su propio brazo que parecía estar partiendo el musculo por la mitad. Yeh se preocupo— ¡Luego esta Rafael y su endemoniada actitud de ''No necesito una inyección''! ¡Ni siquiera acepta un analgésico cuando se resfría! ¡Lo mismo con Leonardo, el siempre se inyecta solo o me dice que no me preocupe! — luego de eso inserto la aguja sin compasión en su carne, Yeh no supo cómo le atino a la vena que no se molesto en buscar— Bueno…es difícil ser científico y doctor— lleno el envase con su propia sangre, honestamente solo estaba siguiendo el protocolo para extraer sangre por que Yeh estaba presente, normalmente solo se hubiera apuñalado una vena del cuello y ya. Pero no quería asustarla, el estaba acostumbrado a usarse de sujeto de pruebas.

Don pareció reaccionar y vio a su acompañante de soslayo.

—Eh, pido disculpas por esa escena— tosió un poco y recupero la perdida compostura— Puedes volver a la sala si lo deseas los resultados estarán en pocos minutos.

—Creí que las pruebas de ADN tardaban mas— dijo con un aire asombrado.

—Eso es porque nadie tiene mi sofisticado equipo médico— sonrió autosuficiente.

—Bien me retirare— le escucho decir a la hembra pero el ya se había ensimismado en su mundo. Ahora tenía lo que necesitaba, material con que trabajar.

…

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraba un Rafael desparramado de mala gana en el sillón con ganas contenidas de asesinar a golpes a Mike, pero obviamente se estaba controlando. Leonardo mantenía la pose serena, obvio cualquiera se serena si se toma siete ansiolíticos antes de regresar de la cocina con una bandeja de té, Splinter sorbía de su taza y Mike no dejaba de parlotear sobre esa loca historia inventada donde le salvo el trasero a Rafa haciéndolo ver como toda una damisela en apuros.

Yeh no pudo evitar reír un poco ante esa escena.

—Yeh-san. Qué bueno que ha decidido unirse a nosotros— sonrió el Sensei ante su llegada, los demás solo se limitaron a seguir en lo suyo.

Apenas la tortuga hembra tomo asiento Splinter decidió acallar las griterías locas (aunque entretenidas) de su hijo menor.

—Bien ahora que Donatello termino lo que tenía planeado ¿Pueden decirme _realmente_ quien es nuestra invitada?

Leonardo se ahogo con su te de manera violenta para evitar escupírselo al primero que se le cruzara, Mike se puso del color de la pared cual camaleón y Rafael quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

Yeh, parpadeo más que incrédula. Iba a objetar algo pero Splinter se le adelanto.

—No se preocupe— le sonrió, luego miro serio a sus hijos— ¿De verdad creyeron que me creería semejante cuento? Para empezar hubieran escogido a otro que no fuera Miguel Ángel para planear una coartada, Donatello hubiera sido menos obvio.

— ¡Sensei! — dijo ''ofendido'' el menor de todos.

— ¡P-pero como es que! — empezó Rafael pues Leonardo seguía ahogándose con él te de jazmín que se había preparado— ¿S-siempre supo que no era quien decíamos que era?

—Por supuesto— dijo casi ofendido por esa pregunta— Numero uno: Obviamente es una Kunoichi criada en este continente, si viniera desde el mundo de Miyamoto-san o mínimo de nuestro Japón nunca habría aceptado tal atrevimiento como corresponderme un saludo occidental— espeto mientras ocultada sus garras dentro de las enormes mangas de su yukata— Segundo: ¿Para qué le ofrecería Donatello atenderle simples rasguños cuando en realidad le tomo una prueba de sangre? — dijo con los ojos cerrados y expresión relajada mientras con la cola señalaba la curita en el ante brazo de la tortuga hembra— Y por ultimo pero no menos importante…cuando llegaron sentí su olor, soy un roedor a fin de cuentas. Mi olfato me dice cuando están al menos a cincuenta metros o más de la guarida…pero a ella no la detecte. Oh mejor dicho…— se levanto del sillón y se le aproximo entrelazando las manos tras la espalda y levanto una ceja muy interesado— El olor de su sangre…es muy parecido al suyo.

Todos tenían la mandíbula desencajada. Excepto cierta hembra.

Esta se levanto eufórica y le tomo ambas manos a Splinter el cual se vio alterado y algo asustado con esa eufórica reacción.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Alguien que puede secundar lo que digo! ¡Se los dije niños! — los miro de manera severa como reprochándoles el contradecir a su madre. Splinter noto esto.

Solo el tenia el derecho a verlos así.

— ¿Quién es ust—la pregunta se quedo en el aire pues la puerta del laboratorio de Don se abrió violentamente mostrando a un descolocado y enfermizo Donatelo con un papel mecanografiado en la mano y temblando como condenado a muerte.

— **¡LA RELACION FILIAL COINCIDE! ¡NUESTROS CROMOSOMAS SON COMPATIBLES! ¡OH DIOS MIO!** — salió gritando como enloquecido y hablando demasiado rápido. El único que capto lo que decía fue Leonardo quien había intentado tomar otro sorbo de té para calmarse pero dejo caer la taza quebrándola en el piso.

— ¡DONATELLO, HABLA EN CRISTIANO! — le grito furioso Rafael.

— ¡E-e-es, ella es! — antes de terminar la frase cayo desmayado de la impresión.

— ¡DON/DONATELLO! — gritaron todos al verlo caer sin más desvanecido.

— ¡Demando saber que está ocurriendo! — exigió Splinter ahora si realmente fuera de sí.

Sus hijos de naranja y rojo no encontraban las palabras, pero el líder cuya mirada estaba ensombrecida se levanto de su sitio y hablo con fuerza.

—Donatello le hizo una prueba de compatibilidad genética a esta mujer— espeto aun sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Su padre lo vio con ambos ojos como dianas y Rafa y Mike quienes ayudaban a poner al inerte Don en el sofá le apreciaron expectantes— Acaba de decir que es compatible. Su ADN y por consiguiente el de los cuatro es compatible con el de ella—se le entrecorto el habla repentinamente mientras se tomaba el labio que le temblaba.

—Leonardo. Explícate en este instante— exigió ya nervioso el Maestro Splinter.

Leonardo levanto al fin la mirada que se encontraba compungida y sus ojos se estaban anegando en lagrimas que se rehusaban a salir— E-ella es…nuestra progenitora. Nuestra ma...dre— en ese momento se quebró, solo pudo cubrirse los ojos sin creer nada de lo que pasaba, su pecho había estado resintiendo la presencia de esa hembra desde el principio, y a la vez añorando poder abrazarla. No podía creerlo.

Miguel Ángel no hizo más que voltear a verla mudo, totalmente mudo. Rafael no encontraba ninguna reacción para su rostro. Casi se había inhibido en su posición.

Splinter decidió hacer una sola cosa: Imitar a su hijo de antifaz morado.

Todos reaccionaron cuando el golpe de la cabeza de Splinter contra el suelo hizo eco en la guarida por el silencio que se había hecho presente.

— ¡MAESTRO SPLINTER! — gritaron los tres consientes, aunque francamente ellos también querían desmayarse.

Leo apoyo a su padre en el sofá más grande junto a Don.

— ¡AH! — Rafael y Leonardo voltearon a ver a su izquierda y lo que vieron no se apreciaba fácilmente todos los días. Mike se le había guindado del cuello a la hembra tortuga y lloraba casi convulsionadamente, al parecer le vino de sorpresa ese abrazo a su recién descubierta madre pues esta había gritado del sobresalto—Miguel…— le dijo en un susurro. El de naranja casi no cabía en sí mismo.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad? — comenzó el— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Desde el momento que te vi! ¡Como pude dudar! — estaba tan feliz que las lagrimas solo parecían luces en su rostro— ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! — siguió agradeciéndole al cielo ese regalo tan inesperado. Y por primera vez le agradeció algo al Clan del Pie.

Yeh solo le había estado correspondiendo al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando abrió los ojos noto a sus otros dos hijos mirar todo aun temerosos.

— ¿No quieren un abrazo? — pregunto lo mas cariñosa que pudo, pues realmente quería abrazarlos a todos. Leonardo vio a Rafael con cara de: ''No se tu pero yo si le entro'' y fue junto con Mike y a regañadientes de este hizo espacio para otro más en ese abrazo. Leonardo no podía creerlo— Puedo con uno más— dijo con mucha dificultad. Sus hijos le cortaban la respiración, se notaba que se ejercitaban a diario.

Rafael no aguanto más y aparto a sus dos hermanos para acaparar a su madre él.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Rafael eso fue grosero!

El aludido no les respondió. Riendo para sus adentros soltó el feroz agarre y se alejo un par de pasos, aun estaba procesando toda esa información.

—Entonces… ¿Nuestra madre? — dijo avergonzado.

—Si— dijo ella con el tono de _Se los dije_.

—Supongo que merezco que tu y Splinter me aleccionen hasta morir por faltarte al respeto…desde que te conocí— nadie podía creer eso ¿Rafael aceptando ser castigado por ser un falta de respeto? El día estaba concediendo milagros.

—Creo que le dejare a el la parte de reprenderte. Por ahora quisiera conocerlos más— dijo riendo con malicia. Rafael ahora comprendía de donde había heredado esa cara maquiavélica para darse a entender— Hablando de su padre, deberían atenderlo.

Todos recordaron que tenían a su padre y hermano desmayados en el sofá.

…

Minutos más tarde la cabeza le daba vueltas a Splinter.

— ¿Sensei? ¿Puede oírme? — ese era Leonardo, Donatello había despertado con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y casi se muere del susto cuando vio a la tortuga hembra frente suyo. Luego de otro abrazo conmemorativo y que Donatello mandara las probabilidades al diablo, Splinter comenzó a reaccionar.

—Aaau…— se quejaba el Sensei enderezándose de su sitio— ¿Leonardo? Hijo tuve un sueño extrañísimo…— se froto un ojo con una garra intentando esclarecer su visión— Soñé que había una tortuga hembra en la guarida, Miguel Ángel había inventado una historia ridícula sobre como había salvado a Rafael de un ejército de androides y para rematar— comenzó a reírse algo insano— Jejeje…no me lo vas a creer ¡Donatello salió de su laboratorio gritando que esta tortuga de antifaz negro era su madre! ¡SU MADRE BIOLOGICA! ¿Qué loco no? Creo que él te verde me está afectando…aunque no negare que esa tortuga hembra era atracti- — Splinter se cayó la boca en el acto cuando noto como sus cuatro hijos lo veían sin creer lo que habían escuchado y Rafael lo veía pícaramente con una cara de _Uhh esa no me la esperaba de usted_ y ¡ALLI ESTABA ESA TORTUGA HEMBRA! — ¡OH POR DIOS! —al pobre maestro Splinter le iba a dar un varido si nadie hacia algo.

— ¡Maestro Splinter! Cálmese por favor— pidió Donatello intento que este recordara como respirar— Así es, respire, ahora. Inhale. Exhale, muy bien— ya cuando el roedor se tranquilizo con la cara ardiendo pidió disculpas…a la madre de sus hijos.

OK. ESO, sonaba comprometedor.

No quería pensar en eso.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?— comenzó el anciano roedor para que alguien le dijera como es que semejante cosa aconteciera.

—Yo le explicare todo— dijo Yeh tratando de calmarlo también, ella le debía todo por haber cuidado con tal devoción a sus pequeños. Ya no tan pequeños pues eran hombres hechos y derechos. Tenía mucho que agradecerle— Pero primero déjeme darle las gracias por haber criado tan bien a mis hijos— hizo una inclinación con la cabeza— No me bastará la vida para agradecérselo. No después de toda mi negligencia.

Todos se extrañaron.

—Empezare contándole cómo fue que los perdí a ellos desde un principio— todos se interesaron de sobre manera con eso ultimo. No habían pensado en esa parte de sus vidas ¿Cómo para empezar terminaron siendo destinados a ser mascotas para luego tener el accidente? — Fue…un verano hace veintitrés años, yo era una tortuga marina común en términos humanos. Nunca oía razones, por eso fui a depositar mi camada en una playa del distrito aun cuando mis compañeras me advirtieron de que estos extraños seres, ahora que se que se llaman humanos— soltó con desprecio— habían invadido por completo ese lugar. Como dije no oí razones y justo cuando me dirigía al mar para esperar las corrientes y ver como se unían a nosotros el día de la eclosión, un par de humanos desenterraron el nido y se lograron robar varios de mis huevos. No pude hacer nada— apretó los puños sobre sus piernas mientras su mirada se hacía más negra que su antifaz— Nunca supe que había sido de ustedes. Obviamente pensé lo peor— todos tragaron saliva duramente— Hace ocho años depositando mi última camada hasta la fecha, je en la misma playa asquerosa por cierto. Fui capturada por estos extraños. Luego me enteraría de que eran el Clan del Pie, un tal Stockman requería ADN de tortuga y bueno en vez de deshacerse de mí Shredder se encargo de tenerme como una vil mascota en un acuario. El bastardo murió hace tiempo, me hago una idea de quienes lo liquidaron— los miro entretenida a todos y ellos no ocultaron su culpabilidad— Luego llega esta mujer humana. Karai y no hace más que convertir mi tediosa vida en un tedio peor. Aunque ella había estado experimentando con un nuevo múgateno me imagino para que lo quería y solo me dan ganas de haberle matado cuando la tuve enfrente con esta forma…— desvió la mirada— En fin, creo que decidió usar el múgateno sin terminar a voluntad. Justamente el día de hoy logrando que, por azares del destino mi acuario se rompiera y el múgateno que cargaba consigo me alcanzara de lleno. Sufrí esta metamorfosis y poco después me di cuenta de que estaba en el campo de batalla liquidando seres humanos con la única intensión de encontrar a su líder, pero algo me detuvo— miro a Don con una ternura sin precedentes— Identifique a mi niño genio como mi cría ya que mis sentidos aun son de un animal primitivo y…Heme aquí supongo.

Luego de que se sumiera de hombros ahora todos se sentían mas ilustrados. Y bastante estremecidos con ese relato. Mike le tomo de la mano intentando reconfortarla, pues no imaginaba una vida tan triste. Y pensar que su madre estuvo cautiva por sus enemigos.

De inmediato todos tomaron la resolución de que; La próxima vez que vieran al enemigo, no habría piedad.

—No obstante no quisiera ocasionar molestias…—dijo con una débil sonrisa. Todos captaron lo que pretendía decir con eso.

—¡NO! — fue el grito colectivo, con el Maestro roedor incluido. Yeh estaba atónita.

—¡Jamas! — negó ferviente Miguel Angel— ¡JAMAS SERIAS MOLESTIA!

—¡ESO NI PENSARLO! — secundo el de rojo molesto.

—Realmente, es una gran bendición tenerte ¡Es decir nunca abríamos imaginado el si quiera conocerte como una tortuga normal! — expuso sus puntos y sus nervios Donatello.

—Eres…eres nuestra madre y por sobre todas las cosas, tienes esta nueva condición ¿Piensas que lograrías sobrevivir en otro lugar lejos de aquí? — la confroto Leo adivinando al instante las intenciones de su madre. Ella se sorprendió de que pudiese leerle las intensiones de marcharse sin un plan. Honestamente comenzaba a ver que su hijo de azul era muy parecido a ella— Debemos permanecer unidos.

Los demás asintieron como si les hubieran dado la orden expresa de aceptar eso. Era la conmocion mas grande de sus vidas, y no podían dejar pasar nada por diminuto que fuera.

—Deberias aceptar— comento muy feliz el padre de los chicos— Cuando se proponen algo. Lo cumplen, no importando que— la única hembra entre ellos bajo la mirada apenada, ni siquiera terminaba de acostumbrarse por completo a su nueva forma ¿Cómo se acostumbraría a estar rodeada de un nuevo entorno? Splinter se levanto del sillón interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada la tomo de las manos como ella había hecho con el— Creo que es mi momento de darte las gracias— Yeh abrió los ojos de manera antinatural— No me alcanzaría la vida que me resta para agradecer las cuatro maravillosas bendiciones que trajiste a mi mundo sin saberlo.

Los chicos al oír eso voltearon para otro lado. Ella los miro de reojo _hombres_ pensó.

Ella solo le sonrió en respuesta.

—Pues. Bienvenida a la familia, Hamato Yeh— dijo como sentencia final. Los chicos se vieron totalmente regocijados no ocultaron el chocarse las manos.

— ¡AAAAAAAY MI CUELLO! — todos voltearon en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería donde un adolorido Casey se asomaba tomándose la nuca— ¡VOY A HACERME UNA SOPA CONTIGO RAFAE…el…— parpadeo muchas veces incrédulo ante lo que veía en la sala— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — Detallo mejor lo que veía con una expresión estúpida— ¿Quién…?— apunto descaradamente a lo que creía era una alucinación.

— ¡OYE IMBECIL MAS RESPETO CON MI MADRE! — exploto Rafael desde su lugar.

Casey se quedo pensando un rato.

— ¡¿AH?!

…

Tres horas más tarde el guerrero de las calles tomaba te (para sorpresa de muchos, al parecer todos querían relajar sus nervios por consiguiente se había acabado el té en casa del Clan Hamato) y veía sin disimulo alguno a la recién descubierta madre de sus mejores amigos.

—Así que…es la madre de los chicos…— comenzó Casey la charla.

—Si— contesto ella normal. Según Rafael, ese humano era su mejor amigo. Ella aun no podía creer eso de tener a los humanos como amigos.

—Es la madre de Rafael…— dijo con un tono sospechoso.

—Eh, creo que ya dejamos claro eso— los demás se encontraban en la habitación del Sensei discutiendo todo lo que aconteció en las últimas horas, si bien tenían un escándalo medio audible desde la sala, era normal asumir que deliberaban donde dormiría Yeh y otras cosas aparte. Dejando a Jones solo con ella.

En ese momento Casey puso una sonrisa que haría que el Gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se pusiera verde de la envidia.

—Creo que le interesaría saber unas cuantas cosas de su hijito con una obsesión con el color rojo…

Yeh ladeo la cabeza confundida. ¿Qué pretendía ese muchacho?

…

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡CLARO QUE SI!

— ¡Chicos! Por última vez ¡Le adecuaremos su propio cuarto a nuestra madre! — Leo alzo la voz de mas pero Rafael y Miguel no dejaban de pelearse por quien cedía su habitación. Esa había sido la intensión de todos, pero Donatello había mencionado que había una habitación extra en a guarida que con el trabajo adecuado quedaría como nueva. Esta estaba detrás de un muro, al parecer sellada pero la derribarían fácilmente.

— ¿Pero donde se quedara mientras terminamos su habitación? — Dijo Mike ya enojado— ¡NOS TOMARA MUCHO PONERLA A SU ALTURA! Yo digo que debería quedarse en mi cuarto, dormiré en la sala.

—Es un buen gesto de tu parte, pero el desastre de tu cuarto solo lo conoces tú. No dejare que madre duerma en esa pocilga— espeto Rafa y todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con esa declaración, excepto Mike claro.

— ¡Óyeme estúpido! — le grito Mike.

— ¡No comiencen! — Los callo Splinter— Miguel Ángel tu hermano tiene razón. Y Rafael— miro severo a este— Tu habitación esta en las mismas condiciones desastrosas, no eres quien para objetarle nada a tu hermano.

— ¡Pero Sensei se esta contradiciendo!

—Técnicamente, pero es verdad.

Rafa comenzó a gruñir resignado.

—Y-yo podría ceder mi cuarto. Normalmente duermo sobre mi escritorio en el laboratorio…— comenzó Don— Pero es que convertí mi cuarto en un criadero de una nueva especie de…— todos lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro— Quiero decir esta igual de desordenado ¡Olviden lo que dije! — trato de hacerse el loco, pero solo logro que todos alzaran una ceja y Splinter le hiciera un gesto a Leo de: _Luego vas a investigar _el de azul solo asintió con convicción.

—Madre puede dormir en mi habitación— propuso Leonardo sereno— Es la única limpia y habitable hasta para una Kunoichi, yo me quedare con el Maestro Splinter, su cuarto es suficientemente grande para los dos. Solo sacare una colchoneta.

Rafael, Donatello y Splinter asintieron les pareció la mejor opción.

Pero Mike era otro cuento.

—Oye…es verdad este es el cuarto más grande— miro un poco a su alrededor y puso una sonrisa infantil— ¿Por qué no se queda aquí?

Al pobre roedor se puso rojo desde la punta de la cola hasta las orejas y luego le conecto un bastonazo a Miguel Ángel en la cabeza.

— ¡AUH! ¡ESO ME DOLIO SENSEI! — era verdad ese bastonazo le dejaría un chichón.

— ¡JA! Por favor eso no es un bastonazo de papá. El otro día me dio uno tan fuerte por estar bebiendo de su reserva de Sake que…— el guerrero de rojo también recibió el suyo para que se callara.

— ¡BASTA! Miguel Ángel Hamato. Esa fue una proposición totalmente escandalosa e indecente— les dio la espalda el Maestro mientras se apoyaba en su bastón aun rojo.

Mike lo veía son comprender. Cosa que provoco que los demás se hicieran un facepalm.

—Mike… ¿No entiendes verdad? A veces me sorprendes ¡Y creí que había escuchado todo de ti! — Le menciono Rafael mientras disimuladamente se le acercaba al de naranja y le pasaba un billete de cien que el otro tomo con la rapidez de un rayo—_ ¡Uuju! Aun no creo que fuiste capaz. Mis respetos Bro. _— le susurro a su hermano menor casi apretando los dientes y aguantando la risa.

—_Debí haberte cobrado más. ¡Esto me dejara un hematoma zopenco! En mi vida volvemos a apostar por ver quien le hace la pregunta más atrevida al Sensei._

—_Me debías lo del Sake, sabias que tenia resaca y me dijiste que Splinter no se molestaría si me tomaba la maldita botella._

— ¿Qué tanto susurran? — pregunto el de azul viéndolos sospechosamente. Cuando esos dos no estaban matándose eran muy peligrosos juntos.

—Nada Leo— dijeron al unisonó. Donatello estaba enterado de la apuesta, rayos ahora le debía doscientos a Rafael por no haberle creído cuando le dijo que Mike diría eso.

—Bien. Entonces ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo? — Todos asintieron— Bien se lo comunicaremos cuanto antes a mamá— Leo parpadeo incrédulo, en su vida pensó que diría esa frase.

Cuando salieron del cuarto de Splinter notaron como la única tortuga hembra estaba con cara de circunstancias y tapándose la boca de la impresión. Eso junto a un Casey haciendo una sobreactuación de amigo preocupado-neurótico.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — soltó ella incrédula.

— ¡ES CIERTO! ¡Siempre trato de persuadir a Rafael de dejar de beber cerveza y salir de noche esos lugares taaaan peligrosos! — Fingió que se secaba una lágrima— ¡Pero no oye razones! ¡Y lo de las peleas! ¡Siempre busca alguna pandilla que agredir! Le digo que sus problemas de control de la ira son severos— se puso sobre el regazo de Yeh haciendo su mejor imitación de moribundo— ¡Nunca me hace caso!

— ¡Oh eso es tan triste! — Le dijo abrazándolo— ¡No te preocupes, juntos sacaremos a mi pobre niño del mal camino!

— **¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEES! ¡VOY A MATARTEEEEEEE!** — el rugido de bestia de Rafael sacudió a media Nueva York, justo después de eso se le lanzo encima con una tacleada digna de la NFL y comenzaron a golpearse hasta que uno de los dos fuera el único en pie. Por alguna razón Casey no dejaba de reír.

— ¿M-me perdí de algo? — pregunto la madre del cuarteto atónita.

— ¡OH POR DIOS VOY POR LA CAMARA! — salió Mike corriendo. Leonardo fue al rescate de Casey le preocupaba que este desenvainara las Sai's en algún momento. Splinter se hizo un Facepalm mientras se tragaba mil palabrotas y el único cuerdo para preguntar qué rayos pasaba era Don.

Este suspiro audiblemente y se acerco a su madre.

— ¿Qué te conto exactamente Casey? — pregunto hastiado.

—Pues…— relato todo lo conversado y Donatello casi muere de un ataque de risa— ¿Entonces solo fue una mentira?

—Mentira, MENTIRA. No, Rafa si bebe y tiene un carácter extremadamente explosivo. Pero ahora que es mas mayor es raro cuando llega a emborracharse irresponsablemente y su problema de la ira fue corregido hace tiempo con una terapia que le aplico el Maestro Splinter, el tejido le ayudo mucho— ambos voltearon a ver como Leo estaba haciéndola de réferi (recibiendo golpes en el fuego cruzado) tomando a Rafael del cuello con una llave Nelson y a Casey con el mango de su Katana— Esto sí es cotidiano, no hay momento en donde no estén peleando. Esta vez se excedió. ¿Pero como culpar a Casey? — rio medio malicioso el de morado— ¿Tener la oportunidad de _acusar a tu mejor amigo con su madre_ y dejarla pasar? Hasta yo lo haría.

Mientras Miguel Ángel tomaba fotos para su álbum personal. Splinter intervino en la pelea y al fin lograron separar a esos dos. Rafael no dejaba de amenazar a Jones de que si su madre pensaba cosas raras de él lo mataría mientras estuviera dormido.

Cuando los ánimos bajaron Casey no dudo en llamar a Abril para contarle todo. Obviamente en medio de risas histéricas cuando salía de la guarida para irse a su casa, la pelirroja dijo que apenas tuviera el tiempo necesario estaría allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

…

—Esta listo, espero que te sientas comoda— decia un extremadamente sonriente Leonardo.

—Muchas gracias hijo— le sonrio de vuelta su madre, no podía creer lo adulto que actuaba su hijo de antifaz azul, sin duda era alguien ejemplar— Quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué aleccionas tanto a tus hermanos? Es decir ¿Es por criarse como seres humanos? Solo es curiosidad— dijo sumiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, eso. Bueno como hermano mayor y líder es mi deber reprender al equipo si están haciendo de las suyas…— dijo mientras acomodaba la cama con unos cobertores extra, el recordaba el frio excesivo que habia sentido de joven cuando se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en las alcantarillas, con o sin calefacción. Eso mas tarde se lo atribuyeron al mutageno— Ah…me pregunto si algun dia dejaran de meterse en lios.

—¿Hermano mayor? — parpadeo— Es decir que saliste antes que ellos del cascaron.

—Ah bueno si y también Splinter me lo atribuye a mi don de mando y sentido de la responsabilidad— apareció un leve sonrojo en su rostro pero se discipo rapidamente— Hago lo que puedo.

—¿El menor es Mike no? — sonrio con complicidad.

—¿Aun se le nota tanto? — le dijo con la misma sonrisa.

—Pues si, además es muy pegado contigo.

—Bueno cada vez que no puede huir de Rafa viene conmigo, honestamente ni Splinter puede con Rafael cuando explota.

—Ese carácter es muy familiar…— dijo evocando los recuerdos de su pareja vitalicia, un macho fornido de ojos ambar y mil cicatriz en todo el cuerpo. Varias vece capturado por humanos y nadie sabia como pero siempre regresaba al mar— Aterrador…— sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el estupor de encima.

—Son buenos chicos.

—Lo se— le tomo del mentón a Leo lo cual le causo un dejavu interesante— Pero algo me dice que quizás tomas mas responsabilidad de la que te inculcan.

Leonardo aparto la mirada, diantres esos ojos platinados de esa hembra eran persuasivos. Sintio el impulso de seguir hablando cosas que no hablaba en voz alta con nadie y de repente se sintió en el pellejo de Rafa.

Si era eso lo que sentía cuando hablaban ya entendía por que le decia que practicaba brujería cuando no lo estaban viendo.

—Solo cumplo el deber— dijo seguro— Bien traeré unas cobijas mas, si quieres dile a Mike que te de un tour por la guarida, esta ansioso por pasar tiempo contigo.

Yeh asintió, Leonardo la estaba evitando.

—Ademas…luego podemos ir a ver el mar los dos si quieres, es un buen sitio para meditar— contraataco el desde el marco de la puerta. Yeh se sintió descubierta— Tomare eso como un si Oka-san.

Y dicho esto Leonardo desapareció de su campo de visión para dejar entrar un borron anaranjado muy feliz.

—¡MA! Ven te enseñare la guarida— dijo animosamente mientras la volvia a coger de la mano, Mike no se sentía tan feliz desde, bueno pues no tenia una fecha exacta. Quizas desde que conoció a Splinter.

—Este es el garaje— dijo abriendo la puerta principal y revelando todas las maquinas, acuaticas terrestres y hasta aeronáuticas que Donatello habia diseñado— Podemos tranportarnos con un sin numero de cosas geniales ¡Pero nada es mas genial que! — hizo un redoble de tambores en el aire— ¡EL ACORAZADO! — la hembra veía todo sumamente impresionada. Tantas maquinas juntas y ese vehiculo portenso de asalto denotanban una ingeniería envidiable— ¡Equipado con lo ultimo en inventiva de Donny! Puede: Lanzar cohetes, misiles, puedes manejarlo a control remoto, también es todo terreno y…— Mike se tomo su tiempo para explicarle cada cosa, salieron de allí rumbo al laboratorio del genio.

—No creo que a Donatello le guste que entres asi…v en ese momento Mike intentaba forzar la entrada con una Sai que le se robo del cuarto de Rafa. Ya que el estúpido sistema de seguridad estaba formateado otra vez.

—Ah ¡VAMOS! Don se pasa de aburrido a veces— dicho esto activo un seguro y la voz pregrabada del genio salió de las cornetas que daban al exterior— Ay no…

—_**/INTRUSO. PREPARESE PARA SU DESTRUCCION/**_

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Computadora soy Miguel Angel! — dijo moviendo las manos y haciendo lo posible por que la cámara lo reconociera.

—_**/¿MIGUEL ANGEL?/**_ — la computadora dio la orden de apagar el laser que estaba apuntándole a la cabeza…Pero para sorpresa de Mike y su madre solo aparecieron miles de rayos mas apuntadole como francotiradores. Mike parecía coladera cubierto con tantos puntos rojos—_**/¡MIGUEL, FUERA DEL PERIMETRO!/**_ — antes de que los laser dispararan (pues lo harian, Donatello no se arriesgaría a otra explosión en la guarida y menos con materiales peligrosos dentro) Mike tomo a su madre de la mano y se alejo corriendo.

—¿De verdad la computadora iba a dispararte? — espeto con escandalo— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Nah. No has visto nada…créeme, al menos quito los taladros por orden de Splinter. Además no tienes de que preocuparte soy el mas veloz de los tres y soy experto en esquivar y atacar, soy un gran ninja— dijo inflando el pecho— Jeje unos laser no podrían conmigo. Por cierto la semana entrante tendremos practica con ellos, fue idea mía.

— ¿Eres un niño travieso no Mickey? — le dijo bastante convencida.

Mike se tenso en su sitio.

— ¡Claro que no! — Puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro pateado— ¡JAMAS, me porto mal!

Yeh se quedo meditando si eso era cierto.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se oyó una explosión cercana, mejor dicho en el cuarto de Rafael.

— ¡MIGUEEEEEEL! — se escucho la guarida agrietarse.

— ¡Mike no puedes dejar tus bromas por un día! — grito Donatello asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Leonardo se asomo por la escalera y le dedico una mirada represiva.

—Hijo, te advertí que no hicieras nada mientras tu madre se acostumbra a vivir aquí— advirtió el Sensei llegando rápidamente a la sala.

— ¡P-pero Maestro Splinter esa bomba de alquitrán la programe hace una semana! Ups. — dijo dándose cuenta de que su madre ahora estaba con la misma expresión severa de Splinter y hasta parados iguales.

Estaba jodido.

—Espera. ¿ALQUITRAN? — dijo la única hembra a lo que un furioso y cubierto de asquerosidad negra llámese Rafael salía del cuarto. Pero en ese momento piso un caza tontos en el piso y un millar de plumas le cayeron encima, muchas cubrieron como nieve la sala. La tortuga de antifaz rojo no podía ver nada y de repente un tirachinas se activo en el techo dándole en la cabeza con un guante de goma rojo que le atino a la cabeza.

Silencio sepulcral.

…

Ya era totalmente de noche y Donatello aun no podía dejar de reír, Leonardo aun en medio de si incredulidad ayudaba al de rojo a quitarse el alquitrán de encima, Splinter intentaba dar una explicación a la hembra presente que también estaba impresionada por la habilidad de su hijo de naranja para jugar bromas pesadas. Y hablando de Mike tenía un buen tiempo desaparecido, apenas las plumas cayeron del techo se dio a la fuga.

— ¿Pasa seguido entonces? — Splinter asintió cansado sorbiendo de su taza de té— Ya veo.

—Bueno uno se acostumbra, pero a mí me tomo años. Espero que se comporten mejor ahora con usted aquí Yeh-san.

—Puede dejar los honoríficos, después de todo compartimos algo en común— dijo refiriéndose a los chicos, Donatello había salido de su laboratorio con un recién hecho Tortu-Phone para entregárselo a su madre y aprovecho de codificar el nuevo número en las agendas de todos. Era algo perturbarte que el genio de la familia tuviera acceso TOTAL a todos los teléfonos. Ahí era cuando se jactaba de su habilidad como Hacker.

—No lo creo conveniente…todavía al menos— ambos padres estaban en la sala. Los chicos tenían su propio teatro armado y los gritos y promesas de venganza de Rafael podían oírse desde allí.

—Entonces déjeme ver si entendí: Donny es un prodigio, obviamente y tiene siete doctorados, un titulo en ingeniería y ciencias aplicadas ¿Todo lo hizo por internet? — Yeh no creía posible salir de su asombro.

—Bueno, para hacerlo oficial pues antes construía sin necesidad de ellos. Pero a los dieciocho le pareció que tenía que tener sus títulos. El señor Jones finge ser el para ir a presentar exámenes presenciales, Donatello le facilita un intercomunicador para darle todas las respuestas.

—Increíble. Y Rafael, es experto en boxeo y Kick Boxin y tiene varios vehículos que honestamente me parecen algo peligrosos…—Splinter sonrió al fin alguien lo entendía— Pero ¡La motocicleta esta genial! — a Splinter lo cubrió una nube negra, ya sabía de dónde venía la obsesión con el peligro— Aunque si concuerdo en que ese tal Casey es mala influencia— y allí estaba de nuevo esa esperanza renovada en el roedor.

—Pues si así es— ambos negaron.

—Miguel Ángel es adorable, realmente un niño tierno, pero creo que el que tenga el pelaje lleno de canas se debe a él.

—No puede tener más razón Yeh-san.

— ¿Qué le gusta hacer? — pregunto ahora que tenia a alguien que los conocía a la perfección, porque sabía que sus vástagos intentarían dárselas de angelitos con ella y sacar puntos. Ella no había nacido ayer.

—Miguel Ángel tiene como explicarlo…''Gustos Extremos'' tiene patinetas cohetes, y es experto en deportes extremos. Durante nuestras vacaciones practica en las montañas con los chicos caídas libres y entre otras cosas que nunca hubieran llegado a mis oídos si no fuera por una borrachera del señor Jones.

—Oh por Dios— soltó un par de risas burlonas— Que cosas le pasan Splinter.

—Oh bueno no es peor que los miles de experimentos de Donatello y el inminente peligro que representan, el mes pasado juro que vi un tentáculo con púas arrastrarse dentro de su laboratorio. Muchas veces debo pedirle a Leonardo que lo saque de allí ya que a mi edad ya no puedo sacarlo yo. Cuando era más joven podía derribar las compuertas, pero la vida de un viejo ninja te deja las articulaciones interesadas— tenía que aceptarlo no era tan joven— Pero incluso Leonardo tiene problemas. Una vez duro tres meses allí, alegando que trabajaba en algo grande. Luego nos enteramos de su intromisión en el Satélite Nacional, no recuerdo un día que le haya castigado como lo hice.

—Creo que no mide sus límites— la hembra no imaginaba esas escenas eran algo insólitas y muy hilarantes— ¿Hay cuentos interesantes de Leo? — su curiosidad estaba desbordándose.

— ¿Leonardo? — alzo una ceja Splinter— Es un hijo y discípulo ejemplar— el alma de Splinter pareció regresarle al cuerpo como analgésico— Es muy responsable, muy ordenado, siempre acata ordenes y me atrevería a decir que los chicos lo ven como segunda figura paterna y hermano mayor a la vez— bajo un poco la mirada— Las reglas del clan son claras con el futuro cabecilla y el las acepto a pesar de que intente persuadirlo cuando note su desgaste. Pero después de tantos peligros enfrentados fue imposible para ambos dejar nuestros puestos jerárquicos. Le di la batuta a Leonardo al cumplir veintiuno, rige sobre el clan y tiene poder total hasta sobre mi pero dice que yo siempre seré su Maestro y seria una falta de respeto. A veces creo que o lo entrene demasiado bien o le gusta de sobremanera vivir en régimen.

Yeh ahora entendía muchas cosas.

— ¿Cuáles son sus gustos? — dijo comprensiva, Splinter trago grueso, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tanto con mujeres. Pero la presencia de Abril en la vida de los Hamato había significado abrirse al dialogo.

—Eh pues, entrenar. Tocar el piano el violín y el saxofón. También la percusión, le inculque todas las artes del ninja así que le encanta practicar su Japonés con frecuencia escribiendo Kanjis y el dibujo. Y él piensa que yo no sé que él sabe artes marciales chinas— dijo mientras una sien le palpitaba— Mi hijo es un genio en todos los estilos de pelea conocidos pero obviamente yo no le enseñe a pelear como Jet Li.

— ¡Jajaja! Entonces si tiene una vena rebelde, pero…es disciplinado hasta con eso. Vaya entonces ¿Es un niño precoz? — se dijo respondiéndose sola— Oh…— se preocupo un poco con eso.

—Pues si lo es— rio con algo de maldad inocente el roedor— Pero por más precoz que sea y por conversaciones que me gane aun no puede dejar ir a Ogima.

— ¿Ogima?

—Ah sí, es su...

— **¡PAPÁ!** — Leonardo apareció limpiándose el alquitrán de las manos, había escuchado solo lo último de la conversación. ¡No podía creerlo!

— ¡Hijo! Ah vamos todo el mundo sabes que conservas a tu oso de peluche.

Yeh sintió que un golpe de ternura la invadió luego miro a Leo.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Se cubrió la cara— Este no era el momento…

—Lo iba a descubrir de todos modos ¿Lo ocultaste en el closet verdad?

— ¡Maestro! — Leonardo estaba rojo.

—Aww hijo no veo mal que aun tengas a tu mejor amigo contigo.

Leo no dijo más y se fue por mas diluyente. Ahora sabia que se sentía que tu padre te avergonzara con cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa.

…

A la mañana siguiente luego de una ducha la tortuga de antifaz negro se reunió en el comedor con su nueva familia. El desayuno fue un caos. Un divertido caos. Miguel tenía signos de lucha por todo el cuerpo y comía su cereal asesinando con la mirada a Rafael que aun tenia escozor en la piel por el alquitrán, este sin duda se desquito apenas encontró a Mike.

Donatello intentaba que el Maestro Splinter comprendiera el funcionamiento de la Tablet que había inventado para el, este se sentía en Misión Imposible III.

Leonardo estaba sirviéndole el desayuno a su madre quien no sabía usar los cubiertos así que tuvo que enseñarle lo bueno era que aprendía rápido. Las tortugas de naranja y rojo terminaron volteando la sala persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Splinter solo se levanto de su sitio y los llamo a todos al dojo.

— ¿Quisiera acompañarnos Yeh-san?

Ella asintió y al llegar a dicho dojo se quedo impresionada, era un versión mil veces mar armónica de lo que era el dojo de Karai.

Le ofrecieron una silla para que viera el desempeño de los chicos al entrenar.

—Bien hoy entrenaremos con Taijutsu Leonardo será su mentor hoy, recuerden que están a tres practicas de obtener su rango Jounin como su hermano— dicho las palabras de apertura Splinter cedió el puesto a su hijo mayor.

Los muchachos aguardaban acuclilladlos en el tatami.

—Chichos. Hoy evaluaremos su desempeño con la evasión. Este será el orden y el estilo a ejecutar: Rafael, estilo del tigre. Donatello, estilo de la mantis. Miguel Ángel, estilo del mono.

—Buena selección— sonrió aprobatoriamente la única hembra, Splinter estaba sentado a su lado.

—Lo mismo digo.

Rafael se levanto de su sitio y con una mirada feroz encaro al de azul. El dragón de Leonardo vs El tigre de Rafael. Esa sería una buena batalla uno contra uno.

— ¡Comienza!

Leonardo se movió como una sombra a la derecha llegándole al costado mencionado y antes de que usara su mano cual cirujano para paralizarle todo el hemisferio derecho, Rafael esquivo el ataque con un codazo bien administrado, cuando su cuerpo se curvo hacia adelante contrajo los músculos hasta los dedos logrando así emular garras torciendo el ataque de Leo golpeándolo en el caparazón. Ambos salieron despedidos en dirección contraria a la del otro por un metro de distancia.

Leo permanecía con una mano extendida y la otra pegada al cuerpo y ambas piernas en posición de ataque como si fuera a saltar y Rafael estaba sosteniendo su peso con una pierna adelante otra atrás y ambos brazos abiertos como las garras de un tigre defendiendo el pecho.

—Diez puntos. Buen trabajo Rafa— sonrió Leo satisfecho— Has pulido tus reflejos, pasaste.

—Je, eso era obvio intrépido— dicho esto torció el gesto— Casi me das.

—Era la idea— Rafael lo miro feo— Don, pasa adelante.

Rafael se sentó y el hermano de antifaz morado paso al frente.

— ¡Comienza!

Leo advirtió su presencia dando un vertiginoso salto por encima de Donatelo, este se sorprendió y se hizo a un lado deslizándose a la izquierda y evito la pata estilo chilena de Leonardo clavando sus dos dedos menos en su tobillo y obligándolo a sostenerse de cabeza. Leonardo giro sobre su eje y le dio una patada pero volvió a evadir casi por un milímetro.

Saltaron en direcciones opuestas el golpe seco contra el piso de ambos cueros fue casi estridente. Don estaba algo jadeante con una pose contoneante con ambos brazos como las tenazas de una mantis y Leo había cambiado a estilo Grulla y tenía una mano en puño y la otra con la palma abierta.

—Buen trabajo Don. Nueve puntos. Pasaste.

—Je, si…— suspiro aliviado— Sabes Leo te pones algo agresivo cuando entrenamos sin armas sin mencionar esas dos cuchillas que osas llamar manos— Don tenía dos rasguños en la quijada, Leo no los había notado.

—Así es el entrenamiento, siéntate. Miguel Ángel. Tu turno.

El aludido trago grueso y paso al frente.

Antes de que Leo hiciera nada Mike dio un salto casi como si no pesara nada y se colgó del candelabro del techo. Se dio impulso y reboto en una pared. Leo se cubrió de la patada voladora que le vino al cráneo y con una sonrisa casi desquiciada comenzó una pelea a base de Ju-jitsu con el menor.

— ¡Oye se supone que evitarías a Leo! — grito en reproche Rafael.

— ¡Sensei! ¿Es legal?

—Jeje. Leonardo nunca les dijo que el era quien debía atacar primero, el punto es evitar y esquivar— los otros dos se apreciaron desconcertados— El mono es astuto el mono apremia con su tiempo, y eso es lo que caracteriza a Miguel en batalla. Por eso es tan bueno en el uno contra uno.

Leo paro a Mike cuando este salto hacia atrás con la intensión de barrerlo girando sobre su caparazón.

— ¡ALTO MIKE! ¡Felicitaciones! Has paso, con la nota mas alta te dare veinte puntos— dijo alegremente Leonardo.

— ¡Eso es injusto!

—No te quejes Rafa— le contesto el de azul— Mike fue perfecto aunque la primera patada que me lanzaste estuvo ¿Cómo decirlo?

—Mickey cariño, te desviaste dos cuartos de centímetro a la derecha, fuera de eso estuvo perfecta.

Todos voltearon a la hembra del grupo que veía todo complacida.

— ¿Cómo lo notaste? — pregunto su hijo menor.

— ¿Cómo lo corregiste? — pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada Leonardo.

—Si no es molestia, quisiera participar. Con su permiso Sensei Leonardo— se miraron aceptando el desafío. Splinter estaba descaradamente interesado. Quería ver que tal era la hembra pelando.

Se colocaron en posición sobre el tatami.

Leonardo se le aproximo cambiando de Grulla a Mantis. Nada mejor con su Dim Mak, pero para su sorpresa su madre lo esquivo como si fuera un holograma, lo saco de balance y arrojo por encima de su cuerpo ella tomo impulso ejecutando la misma patada en el aire pero invertida que le dio de lleno a Leonardo en el esternón.

Este apenas logro caer de pie, Solo para arrodillarse en el suelo con una sonrisa extremadamente complacida en la cara.

Todos estaban mudos.

¿El intrépido acababa de perder un round a la primera? Eso era insólito.

—Lo siento mi niño pero no debiste decirme que irías suave solo ser tu madre. Se leer los labios— le dijo al puro estilo de Splinter— Y además sabias eso por tu expresión ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres algo engreído por tu perfecta técnica?

— ¡Seria Justicia! Gracias por el apoyo Ma. — festejo Rafael.

—Como lo sospeche, tienes excelente técnica. Ahora podríamos ir en serio— dijo Leo poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que yo también participare— se levanto Splinter.

—Ahora sí, voy por la cámara— salió Mike campante de la habitación.

— ¿Esto se consideraría una pelea entre padres? Digo técnicamente hablando.

— ¡DONATELLO! — gritaron al unisonó los dos, rata y tortuga por el tonito sugerente del genio del cuarteto.

—Ya yo solo decía.

—Bien Don— dijo Leo sentándose a su lado— Veamos como pelean mamá y papá ¿Apostamos?

— ¿Sabes Leo? Nunca apostamos contigo porque siempre aciertas.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que lo es, tú y tu brujería.

— ¡El Sintoísmo no es brujería! Ya dejen de decir eso.

—Lo que digas.

—Bueno yo le iré al Maestro, por lo que veo utilizara la técnica que uso contra Shredder la primera vez que lo enfrento. No olvides que mamá fue entrenada con los métodos del Pie.

—Si es así espero inventiva de su parte. Le ire a mamá.

—Bien dependiendo de quién gane dos de tres golpes rotamos y luego doblamos la apuesta ¿Cien para empezar?

— ¡Leonardo! — hablo Splinter sorprendido de que su hijo mayor fuera tan bueno en el azar.

—Déjalos Splinter, luego podemos castigarlos— sonrió maliciosa— Si algo aprendí en ese Clan del Pie es que sus subalternos del que pierde un entrenamiento deben ejercitar el quíntuple por cinco semanas como castigo.

Leo y Don palidecieron. Y Rafael sabía que si hubiera abierto la boca hubiera termino como sus hermanos, algo se lo decía. Mike llego con la cámara luego de eso.

—Me parece bien— sentencio Splinter.

En un giro de los acontecimientos decidieron empatar el combate, Leonardo y Donatello tendrían ejercicio extra por el siguiente mes y una semana.

Todos los mutantes decidieron celebrar ese entrenamiento con pizza. Sobra decir que Yeh se sorprendía de lo que los humanos creaban.

En medio de la cena el localizador de Don comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Sucede algo Don? — pregunto Mike casi atragantándose de pizza.

—Es Abril. El Pie está moviéndose de escondite según sus lecturas— dijo serio.

Todos callaron por un momento.

—Bien que esperamos— dijo la hembra del grupo ajustando sus nuevos guates con garras retractiles— Tengo asuntos que tratar con Karai.

Dicho esto todos se sonrieron. No sabían que esperar del futuro, pero quizás era un nuevo inicio para ellos.

Ahora su familia, tenía un miembro más. Uno invaluable de verdad.

**N/A: BIIIIEN, no se que esperar de esta idea. Para mi fue una odisea escribirla pues no soy del tipo sentimental pero pues, por favor déjenme sus opiniones. ¡Si llegaste hasta acá gracias! **


End file.
